El Alquimista de cabellos verdes
by rey escritor de alejandria
Summary: Los alquimistas y los exorcistas han sido enemigos desde siempre, pero ¿Que pasara cuando se vean forzados a aliarse?, ¿Que pasara cuando Mephisto, Rin y compañia tengan que aprender alquimia de el mas peculiar alquimista que pudo existir?, uno de ojos azules y cabellos verdes.
1. Chapter 1

Breve prologo

Amaimon es un alquimista, un muy gran alquimista, ¿Pero que pasara cuando Mephisto y los gemelos Okumura se enteren?, la sociedad alquimista y la exorcista han sido rivales desde su comienzo prácticamente, y todo empeorara cuando los tres y compañia pasen a ser sus aprendices.

(Una extraña mezcla entre Ao no Exorcist y en parte Full metal alchemist)

Había pasado casi un lustro desde que Amaimon dejo Japón, era enero 9, pero Amaimon no sabía ni el año, ni el día, ni si estaba vivo o muerto, bueno lo ultimo tal vez si, estaba solo, a unos 2 kilómetros de la superficie, mirando como sus captores salían y entraban del cuarto en que había pasado tres de esos cinco años, tiempo en el cual la rutina fue la misma y nunca varió ni un poco, monologo aburrido, preparación para una prueba que traería el mismo resultado, intento (fallido), mas intentos fallidos, golpiza mortal, sesión de tortura entre otros, de hecho ya no tenía sensibilidad en la piel, esa níveada piel, ahora era una tela raída y caliente tan caliente como las brasas de infierno que alguna vez lo acogió.

Pero ese día fue diferente, desde su comienzo hasta ese momento en particular, donde todo parecía más extraño, el codicioso, traicionero y estúpido perro faldero que financiaba y controlaba ese siniestro "proyecto", le dijo alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo sobre el sello de Vega, el cual convenientemente se había posicionado en su espalda y por ende hecho su poseedor, por fin después de miles de intentos y de tanto perseverar algo tan terrible daría frutos, frutos podridos que Amaimon no querría recoger, pero tendría que.

-¡Esperen, ustedes no saben… no saben con lo que se es-tan metiendo!- Su voz sonaba fatigada, dolorida y muy en el fondo había dedicado sus mejores notas de odio para ese imbécil.

Momentos más tarde fue bruscamente forzado al piso, bocabajo, aquel hombre, mejor dicho joven, no sobrepasaba los veinte años, del cual solo pudo distinguir la silueta al parecer era delgado y bajito, puso el pie sobre su cabeza en señal de supremacía, y poco a poco fue ejerciendo más presión.

-Dinos, ¿con que nos metemos?- Al no obtener una rápida respuesta, suspiró, tomó un ligero impulso y con toda la saña que un solo golpe pudiera producir, le pateó la cabeza, le aseguraron las manos minutos después, este lo miro altivo y con asco, luego dio unos pasos hacia otra dirección dentro de la sala de pruebas y habló con un trabajador.

-¿Funcionará?- Preguntó

-¿Sabes?, no creí que fueras capaz de traicionarnos por él, en especial, a tu maestro y a tus camaradas.- Dijo estoicamente desde el suelo, pudo liberar su brazo derecho del agarre del cual era víctima, dirigió su brazo con dirección al misterioso joven y levanto el dedo medio.- Te la dedico, traidor, bien merecida te la tienes.-A pesar de que grito, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Tápenle la boca, no quiero escuchar nada más que sus gritos agónicos cuando esto empiece o en su defecto sus suplicas por piedad.-Declaró.

-Voy a rogarte a ti o a ese bastardo traidor, cuando el sol salga por el poniente.- Lo amarraron al suelo, y le descubrieron la espalda, el sello había cambiado ligeramente, señal que estaba entrando en modo de defensa.

Le aseguraron los brazos de tal manera que los músculos que rodean el atlas y el axis, estuvieran tensos y le produjeran calambres y migrañas a causa del paso forzado de sangre al estar las venas en una posición tan incómoda.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó aquel joven.

-Vera, tendremos que drenarle la sangre completamente, la fuente de su poder está distribuida, en la sangre y en su mente racional que le permite realizar alquimia, la sangre, representa el agua de su cuerpo, en sí, el conducto universal, entonces, al tener la mitad de su poder, este será redirigido, con un pulso de energía extra, el sello entrara en un estado completó de defensa y podremos abrir las demás fases del mismo.-Concluyó, entonces hizo una seña y empezaron a introducirle una a una, varias sondas, entre el musculo y los huesos de la espalda, clavándolas a veces en nervios sensibles, podía sentía cuando la parte punzocortante de la sonda de aluminio y metal lo cortaba para luego meterle dentro la parte hueca que media medio centímetro de diámetro.

Al concluir, todos entraron a una cámara especial, adentro estaban los controles, un arsenal de armas por si el experimento se les salía de las manos, varios asientos y una gran ventana por donde podían ver, primera fila.

-Empiecen ya, recuerden que tenemos un horario que cumplir.-Dijo aquella sombra, aquel joven traidor.- ¿Para qué son esas maquinas?

-En la máquina de la derecha se almacenara toda la sangre, la cual tendremos que hervir dentro del cuerpo para purificarla y a su vez también purificar el sello, las que están a su alrededor son bobinas Tesla, las cuales inducirán electricidad directamente, siendo el pulso de energía extra, después el mismo cuerpo actuara ya que es la primer vez que abre las otras fases.-Las maquinas se encendieron y accionó la primera palanca.

Amaimon estaba del otro lado del cuarto medio adormecido por una dosis de morfina que le habían administrado, su movilidad era limitada, y se movía torpemente, su vista estaba algo borrosa, entonces un calor extraño y ajeno a su cuerpo comenzó a invadirlo desde la espalda, era un calor acido que empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar al punto donde su corazón latía a 200 pulsaciones por minuto y la morfina ya no le hacía efecto, por acción del calor, mientras lo que parecía ser agua hirviendo (Agua sagrada extraída desde Alejandría donde floreció la alquimia ) recorría su cuerpo cociéndole los órganos y mezclándose con su sangre la cual también empezaba a hervir, su piel se tornó ligeramente roja, y el respirar se volvió incomodo y difícil al punto de hacerle sentir nauseas y toser puesto que la sensación de calor no le permitía respirar bien, en cambio en la piel de la espalda, ya que las sondas eran de metal, metal que estaba sumamente caliente, la piel de tornó de un gris negruzco, al ser un demonio eso no lo mataría, pero si le produciría un gran y extenuante dolor.

De tanto latir, el corazón se encontraba en un momento de latido critico, en el momento en que la sístole (en el latido cuanto el musculo cardiaco se llena de sangre) del corazón paso a diástole (Lo contrario), la válvula pulmonar no respondió llenándole de fluidos el pulmón derecho, señal de que la sangre no solo estaba purificada, sino que le había medio cocido los órganos internos, de que respirar era todavía más difícil y tedioso.

Entonces de las sondas empezaron a extraerle la sangre caliente, que aun en los contenedores seguía burbujeando.

De los siete litros de sangre que su cuerpo debería tener de dejaron un octavo de litro, fue entonces que el calor restante que le quedaba y una gélida sensación chocaron dentro de el provocándole un dolor de cabeza, al punto que le sangró la nariz del agudo dolor, finalmente termino sintiendo frio a causa de la falta de sangre y los espasmos musculares que esa misma razón le provocaba empezó por marearlo y hacerlo temblar del dolor.

-Bien, primera fase completada.-Dijo el joven.-Salgan e hínquenlo.

Adentro en el cuarto de pruebas hacia un calor insoportable, los secuestradores se pusieron unos trajes especiales, tomaron un poco de pintura blanca hecha con cal viva y trazaron un triangulo en primer plano con una línea que lo atravesaba, en cada extremo, pusieron los tres elementos base azufre, mercurio y sal de los demonios, y frente a ellos su símbolo al revés de la ubicación central de Amaimon, y le hicieron hundir las manos en la tierra, fue entonces que a cada elemento base se le prendió fuego y pusieron otros tres en otro triangulo formando una estrella de seis picos, fue plata, plomo y arsénico, de igual manera, contrario el símbolo a su ubicación, y en el centro, tomaron un frasco que contenía quintaesencia y otro con sangre de anfisbena, y los combinaron conforme trazaban un circulo a su alrededor, un símbolo de Úroboros.

Tomaron más sal y arsénico y los mezclaron con la tierra en donde estaban sus manos.

Entonces quitaron la mitad de las sondas y en su lugar pusieron placas de plata, terminadas en una muy aguda punta, y las encajaron hasta que cada una estuvo metida en un nervio periférico, y tres de ellas, las más grandes, las metieron en la raquis, la primera en la segunda vértebra torácica, la segunda en la tercera cervical y la ultima en la cuarta lumbar.

-Traigan la sangre.-Acto seguido tomaron el contenedor y lo llevaron a la cámara donde los demás estaban dentro, abrieron el cilindro donde estaba la sangre, la cual ahora solo estaba caliente, y lo mezclaron con hierro, una muy pequeña cantidad de cobre y plomo.

La llevaron de vuelta, Amaimon estaba en un estado catatónico a causa del frio y del dolor físico que estaba experimentando, reconectaron las sondas al contenedor y regresaron a la otra cámara.

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó ese joven mirando desde la ventana al moribundo y dolorido demonio.

-Accionaré las bobinas Tesla, en este caso la plata será un conductor directo de energía a su sistema nervioso central, esta parte del proceso se hará al mismo tiempo en el que re administremos la sangre la cual tiene hierro, que simbólicamente es equiparable a Marte, ósea a la guerra, y como el sello es reflejo de paz en este caso, será más fácil descontrolarlo y aprovechar su poder, el cobre que representa a Venus, la regeneración, que no permitirá que su cuerpo sea destruido en el proceso y plomo que servirá como conductor junto con el cobre y el hierro, y conducirá la electricidad por los órganos, simbólicamente es el tiempo, en este caso, detendremos su tiempo cuanto el sello este en su máximo poder y lo mantendremos lo mas posible.-Esperaron un momento para que esos metales se asentaran en la sangre, encendieron las bobinas y esperaron a que todo estuviera listo.-Y… ¡AHORA!

Accionó las bobinas, y ya que la energía fue despedida en una frecuencia muy alta, parecían rayos, eran rayos, que atraídos por las placas de plata alojadas en el cuerpo de Amaimon, fueron absorbidos, descarga tras descarga, mientras dentro, el plomo en la sangre que poco a poco entraba en su cuerpo, re dirigía ese pulso eléctrico por los órganos.

Entonces el sello empezó a cambiar de forma a un ritmo medio de cómo esperaban que fuera.

-Agresión y cambio del sello en un 20% de 100%.-Movio unas palancas de la derecha.-Aumentando el pulso, entren ahora.

Parte del equipo de secuestradores los cuales también eran alquimistas, entraron en la cámara de pruebas, para su desgracia se especializaban en nigromancia.

Se sentaron alrededor de el, escuchando sus agónicos gritos desesperados y doloridos y empezaron diciendo algo extraño.

"_**Nemini parco" **_ siete veces palabras que parecían veneno para sus oídos ya que sus gritos aumentaron, y luego _**"Igne Natura Renovatur Integra" **_nueve__ veces, como si fueran antiguos cantos gregorianos, ya que tenían un ritmo similar.

Las placas de plata se habían calentado tanto que la piel, el cartílago y el hueso en el que estaban encajadas se empezaron a tornar no grises, sino negros, fue entonces que empezaron a golpear el suelo con los pies y conforme el ritmo aumentaba, el sello se iba deformando como si fuera tinta que se corriera sobre papel, y esa extraña tinta empezó a caer como varios ríos negros sobre el suelo y filtrándose en el subsuelo para luego salir donde estaba cada elemento de la estrella de seis picos, entonces la negra tintura que brotó de su espalda se cristalizó.

-Sello en un 45% de 100%, salgan ya.-Aumentó el ritmo con el que la sangre se re administraba al cuerpo.-Ahora solo hay que esperar.

Cada elemento parecía tener un aura que era lentamente absorbida al momento en el que era tocada por los cristales negros, entonces los huesos del tórax, en si las costillas sobresalieron de la piel, y lo envolvieron al mismo tiempo en el que se volvían más anchas y largas, y la otra parte del sello se marcaba como si estubiera lacado sobre el hueso, el cual cambiaba su color de blanco a plata, la cola también tomaba otras características, como cuando estaba en su forma demoniaca, pero esta vez parecía que por fuera un armazón de metal la estuviera protegiendo, un armazón que terminaba en una muy aguda y afilada punta.

La esclerótica de los ojos se empezó a volver negra, el iris se hizo totalmente blanco y la pupila se tornó azul brillante y se volvió una mancha sin forma.

Pero para los alquimistas que estaban a su alrededor, al momento que quisieron salir no pudieron, ya que habían activado por fin la primera forma de sello, todos ellos fueron envueltos en las llamas azules que emanaban del suelo desde los puños hundidos en tierra de Amaimon, pero… pero sus llamas no eran infernalmente calientes sino que por antinatural que fuera, eran espectralmente heladas, eran tan frías, tan gélidas, tan poderosas que los quemaba con más facilidad que las llamas calientes de los otros demonios de su familia, ya que a diferencia de esas llamas henchidas en calor, las de él poseían sin lugar a dudas ese toque tan especial y siniestro que caracteriza a la fria muerte

Y conforme esa particular llama helada los envolvía y hacia de sus cuerpos nada más que cenizas quedaba un muy extraño y poderoso tipo de materia, uno que todos los humanos poseen, uno llamado alma, y también fue envuelto por ese letal fuego maldito, extrayéndole a esas almas la fuerza, haciéndose de ella y fundiéndole a su poder como portador del sello de Vega y acrecentando su poder mientras pasaba al segundo nivel del sello, en otras palabras, transmutándoles las almas a un punto sin retorno en que desaparecerían.

-Sin sacrificio no hay cambio, además no eran nada importante.-Una frase muy indiferente que llego a oídos de un descontrolado Amaimon, el era un rey demonio, era desalmado, sanguinario y cruel, pero nunca le quitaría la fuerza a una alma humana, eso era demasiado, inclusive para él, el arrancarle el alma a un humano de una forma tan poco honorable es una acción tan asquerosa que el mismo la repudiaba, pero que podía hacer si ni siquiera tenía control de su propio cuerpo.

Entonces sus brazos adquirieron su forma original, y el color verde de las escamas que cubrían sus brazos cambiaron a ser negras y la cada flecha se volvió azul, los huesos se hicieron más palpables hasta que las falanges sobresalieron de la piel, y se volvían garras aun más mortíferas de lo que ya eran en su forma demoniaca.

De su cabeza salían unos cuernos, unos que parecían ser de un borrego cimarrón (curvos) a los lados de su cabeza, y los que eran las astas de un caribú al frente al lado de cada cuerno, la columna vertebral se volvió más palpable, y en vez de gritar con su desgastada voz lamentos doloridos, empezó a rugir, a sacar voces guturales, sus ojeras pasaron de negras a rojas y después se volvió una ancha línea roja que le llegaba a la parte media del tabique de la nariz, hasta el final de la frente, y un extraño liquido azul empezó a brotarle de los ojos y a deslizarse sobre las mejillas para luego secarse, sus dientes cambiaron, se volvieron pinzones afilados.

-Cambio del sello en un 59%.-Entonces empezó a bajar el pulso de energía.-Segunda forma del sello alcanzada.

Después de eso todos se sentaron, estaban calmados, especialmente porque el experimento funcionaba a la perfección y no se les había salido de las manos, entonces Amaimon rompió las cadenas, no se preocuparon por eso ya que los muros tenían sellos especiales que dificultaban que fueran destruidos a nivel molecular, como lo haría cualquier alquimista.

Sus los huesos de las piernas cambiaron, lentamente el fémur fue curveándose ligeramente hacia adentro, y finalmente sus piernas se volvieron patas, y los dedos de los pies se volvieron garras, en el talón un hueso empezó a sobresalir hasta terminar el punta.

El cristal negro, se volvió tinta otra vez, ya que ya había absorbido las auras de los elementos, y regreso, a la espalda de muchacho, recorriendo, y entrando por las casi invisibles aberturas que dejaron las costillas, las cuales habían sobresalido y ensanchado, como una armadura que protegía el tórax, las costillas finalmente empezaron a estrecharse y apegarse más a su cuerpo.

-Tercera forma del sello alcanzada.-Dijo después de media hora en la que solo fue una serie de cambios menores dentro del cuerpo del joven, y ojos empezaron a salir, en las palmas de la mano, uno en la pierna, varios en los ensanchados huesos de las costillas y uno de manera transversal a la derecha en su cabeza.

-Manda llamar a un escribano.-Ordenó el muchacho.-Necesitó mandar una carta al Vaticano.

Después de un rato un hombre anciano, harapiento, flaco, sumamente flaco, con el cabello enmarañado y seboso, con el semblante cansado e intranquilo, entró en la habitación.

-¡Rápido, que no tengo todo el día!-Gritó enfadado ente la lentitud de aquel anciano, el cual seguía con su lentitud sin prestarle atención.

- DEJALO IR.- Dijo con voz imponente dejando su lentitud.

-¿Cómo no?-Dijo en tono sarcástico.-El es la llave de nuestro plan maestro, además ¿por qué servir al mundo cuando el mundo puede servirte?

-¿Porque nos traicionaste?-Preguntó con los ojos húmedos intentando reprimir sus lagrimas de rabia y miedo ante la suerte del joven que estaba en el otro cuarto, intentando parecer fuerte.

-Porque él tiene razón, el me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver la verdad en todo su esplendor.-Dijo exaltado.- Además porque tenemos que permanecer bajo la sombra de "ellos".

-Al volverte uno de los nuestros lo prometiste.-Contestó.- Me niego a escribir, pueda que ellos sean nuestro enemigos y que constantemente estemos antagonizando, pero eso no te da derecho, además ellos no son tan poderosos como nosotros…

-¡Porque fueron tan cobardes como para tomar el camino fácil y de paso llevarse la gloria, y nosotros hemos sido humillados y difamados!- Interrumpió lleno de ira.-El está entre la espada y la pared y lo sabes, el es tan traidor como yo, nos ocultó que su hermano era un exorcista, además, no olvides que tu el gran Hermes Trimegistus, el tres veces grande, a pesar de ser uno de los cuatro más poderosos, no es inmune al paso del tiempo, y ya eres OBSOLETO.-Gritó intentando desanimar al hombre harapiento que estaba frente a él.

-Pueda que yo sea obsoleto, pero el no, el también es uno de los cuatro más poderosos, y si nos ocultó que su hermano era un exorcista, es porque prefirió ser leal a lo que creía mejor, nadie creyó que algo así podría pasar, no como tú, ¡COBARDE!- Fue entonces que el joven ya harto de la habladuría de aquel anciano prefirió plantarle una bofetada.

-No te conviene insultarme, aquí el no es más que un león enjaulado, puedo ordenarle a mis hombre que lo maten, así que te lo podre fácil, o escribes la maldita carta, o dile adiós a ese bastardo hijo de perra.- Dijo con una triunfal sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡AMAIMON!-Fue lo único que dijo.-Esta bien, yo… yo escribiré la carta pero ten muy en cuenta lo siguiente, cuando el salga de aquí, que te aseguro que podrá salir, cuídense porque él los encontrara y los aniquilara

-Huy si, mira como estoy temblando.-Contestó el otro.

En cambio, en Exentricorariland, quise decir Mephyland, las cosas estaban tranquilas, salvo porque Shura y Arthur estaban matándose mutuamente gracias a los apodos que esta le ponía.

-Ya no molestes, soy tu superior.-Dijo con cierto tono de supremacía Mientra se dirigían a Mephy Potato.

-Si supieras lo mucho que me interesa tu opinión.-Contestó sarcástica.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-Preguntó Mephisto al encontrárselos dentro del parque.

-Turisteando, nomas.-Contestó Shura.

-Dime que no es cierto.-A lo lejos dijo una voz que le llamo la atención.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Mephisto sin entender.- ¿Quién es él?-Dijo mientras señalaba a ese extraño hombre y sus acompañantes.

-No tengo idea.-Contestó Shura.

-Creo que no estaba exagerando cuando nos hablo sobre su emm… vistosa…

-Querrás decir ridícula forma de vestir.- Corrigió otro.

-¿Seguro que es él?-Preguntó para cerciorarse si no era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Sí, muy seguro.-Contestó el otro mientras se acercaban.

-En ese caso… Mucho gusto.-Dijo mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo, pero el demonio de cabello purpura se negó a estrechar su mano.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo aun con su usual sonrisa.-Se que no eres de aquí, ni que eres de la orden.

-Yo… Flamel, Nicholas Flamel.-Al decir esto, el joven alto, delgado, de cabellos largos y castaños en una apretada trenza, empezó a envejecer, hasta quedar como un hombre anciano que inspiraba sabiduría y en cierto punto cariño, de larga barba cana y cabellos igualmente canos, su altura disminuyo un poco, su ropa cambio, era negra con detalles bordados en hilos de oro y azul brillante, sacó una gafas de media luna de uno de sus bolsillos y se las puso, lo que antes era una camisa se volvió un largo abrigo.

En cambio esas palabras, ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de los tres exorcistas, la sonrisa de Mephisto había desaparecido, Shura saco su espada y al igual que Arthur la empuñaron por si acaso.

-¿Qué quieren?-Preguntó Shura en tono desafiante.

-No venimos a pelear si el lo que quieren saber.-Contestó en otro joven quien ahora también era un anciano, parecido a Flamel salvo que tenía los ojos grises, usaba un bastón y no usaba lentes.

-No seas tan misterioso Dee.-Exclamó Flamel.

-¿John Dee?-Preguntó Arthur.

-El mismo.-Contestó.

-Si mal no recuerdo faltan dos de ustedes, Hermes Trimegistus y Lebeche de Tramontana.-Contestó abrumado por la presencia de estos dos.

-Como se los explico, la academia que está bajo su cuidado, será atacada dentro de una tal vez una y media hora.-Dijo John Dee mientras hacia una seña para que los demás alquimistas se acercaran.

-Lebeche y Hermes fueron secuestrados hace tres años y un año y medio respectivamente.-Explicó Flamel mientras se ponía unos guanteletes de plata con un círculo alquímico lacado en el centro.-Por enemigos de nuestra sociedad que planean derrocar su sociedad, nosotros los rescataremos y defenderemos la escuela por esta vez, después nos iremos.

-¿Cómo se que no nos están mintiendo?-Preguntó Shura bajando lentamente su arma.

-No lo saben, pero les doy mi palabra de que la academia no sufrirá ningún daño, así como el personal y el alumnado, se los puedo asegurar, lo juro.-Dijo, para ese momento los alquimistas ya se habían agrupado alrededor de la academia, preparados para un ataque inminente de quien menos se lo esperaban, un camarada descontrolado de cabellos verdes.


	2. Ataque inminente parte 1

Había pasado a lo mucho una media hora, los exorcistas estaban agrupando a los jóvenes en un lugar seguro, no podían arriesgarlos.

El ambiente se había tornado pesado, los jóvenes no sabían lo que estaba pasando, solo sabían lo que los profesores les habían dicho, y sabían que era algo malo porque los profesores estaban nerviosos, además uno que otro alumno se había percatado de la presencia de los alquimistas y unos, muy, muy pocos sabían que en la academia habían alquimistas aunque no sabían porque.

-Dee, la carta que interceptamos, iba hacia el Vaticano, pero… Hay algo que no entiendo, ven.-John se acercó, y Shura y Arthur también.

-¿Al Vaticano?-Preguntó Arthur.

-Ya veo.- Dijo John después de observar la carta y analizar la caligrafía cuidadosamente.-La letra corresponde nada más y nada menos que a Hermes, aun está vivo, y nos dejo un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje?-Murmuró Flamel, mientras Dee colocaba la carta en un escritorio, (Mephisto los había invitado a pasar a su oficina), con una pluma que tenia la imagen de Hatsune Miku empezó a descifrar y escribir lo que era un mensaje en clave.

-Habla sobre que destruirán la academia como un acto de guerra para empezar la batalla entre ambas sociedades, y también que usaron a Lebeche en una transmutación prohibida pero no especifica cuál o de que tipo.

-En ese caso Dee, tu comandaras al escuadrón de reconocimiento en los alrededores de la ciudad.-Entonces de la nada varios hombre y mujeres, armados con armas blancas (Estoques, tizonas, espadas roperas, espadas bastardas, cimitarras y por supuesto Katanas) y armas de fuego, algo obsoletas como pistolas de pedernal y trabucos, u otras muy nuevas como pistolas ametralladoras, varios rifles, etc.

-¿Po-Porque siempre tengo que comandar los escuadrones yo?, yo quiero comandar el batallón.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No seas infantil.-Acto seguido y ya que John dirigiría el escuadrón de reconocimiento de caballería tendría que usar un caballo, y que mejor que un purasangre ingles bayo.

-Entonces estate atento, si algo pasa nosotros intentaremos retrasarlos, usen con sabiduría el tiempo que les podamos dar.-Dijo John a Nicholas.

-Está bien, cuídense.-Entonces John tomó las riendas, y las agitó al mismo tiempo que con los pies le daba unos ligeros golpes en los costados haciendo que el animal empezara a galopar, y con ese ritmo rápido salió junto con el escuadrón de reconocimiento hacia los límites de la ciudad no sin antes despedirse de sus camaradas.-No fue un error venir aquí.-Murmuró Flamel.

En cambio Rin y compañía eran de los pocos que se habían dado cuenta de los extraños visitantes de la escuela, en cierto momento se encontraron.

-Rin.-Dijo una voz que este pudo reconocer al instante.

-Shiemi.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven rubia de ojos verdes.

-Okumura.-Dijo otro joven, tenía una franja de cabello rubio entre el demás cabello castaño y vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

-Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, ¿Cómo están?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a todos ellos.

-¿Ya se dieron cuenta?-Preguntó una chica de cabellos morado y cejas en forma de bolita, cuyo nombre era Kamiki Izumo.

-Izumo.-Murmuró Rin.

-Sí, están por toda la escuela.-Comentó Bon mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando hallar a alguno.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Rin sin entender a quienes se referían.

-A los alquimistas que andan rondando por la escuela.-Dijo Kamiki en tono de reproche.

-Así que tú también los viste.-Dijo Shima mientras ponía la mano en su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

-Esos tipos son peligrosos y me asustan.-Exclamó Konekomaru.

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntaron Rin y Shiemi sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Sabes lo que es un alquimista?-Preguntó Kamiki.

-Noup.-Contestó Rin.

-Ya valiste.-Exclamaron a unísono Shima y Kamiki mientras se daban una palmada en la frente.

-Ya enserio díganme.-Dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Un alquimista es una persona que se dedica al estudio y control total de la materia, un alquimista normal puede manipular la materia a nivel molecular, pero los más experimentados llegan inclusive a una manipulación subatómica pudiendo componer, descomponer, organizar, reorganizar, reformular y cambiar la estructura celular, molecular o subatómica de un cuerpo.-Explicó Bon.

-Eh, no entendí.-Dijo con ciertos aires de inocencia que le evitaron unos bien merecidos fregadazos por parte de sus compañeros.

-Más fácil, un alquimista manipula los componentes de lo que están creadas las cosas.-Dijo Konekomaru.

-Ah, ya veo, pero ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -Dijo mientras seguían el curso que los profesores les habían asignado.

-No se sabe mucho sobre los alquimistas y su sociedad, pero lo que sí sabemos es que los exorcistas y los alquimistas, son enemigos casi desde su fundación.-Comentó Kamiki.

-¿Por que estarán aquí en la escuela?-Preguntó Shiemi mientras los alcanzaba ya que en un momento de inercia la dejaron atrás.

-Son muy poderosos, un alquimista de rango medio puede darle pelea a un Paladín, e inclusive sería capaz de vencerlo, el alquimista de más alto rango, es capaz de crear la piedra filosofal, de manipular la quintaescencia físicamente y de cambiar un objeto por otro cuya composición sea totalmente distinta.-Agregó Kamiki.

-Además de que los cuatro más poderosos son Hermes Trimegistus, creador de la alquimia y de la piedra filosofal, Nicholas Flamel creador del elixir de la vida e hizo el plomo, oro, John Dee, manipulador total de la quintaescencia y finalmente Lebeche de Tramontana, el hizo todo lo que ellos hicieron pero solo los alquimistas saben porque es tan reconocido, es inclusive más respetado, temido y poderoso que Hermes Trimegistus, por mucho.-Dijo Bon.

-¿Co-como saben eso?...

-Estando atentos a la clase de historia.-Reprochó Shima.- Supongo que pasara algo malo, por eso están aquí.

-Concuerdo contigo.-Exclamó Kamiki.

-¿Entonces estamos bajo ataque?-Preguntó Shiemi.

-Tal vez, no lo sé.-Contestó Rin.

-Hay que salir de aquí.-Murmuró Bon.

-Yo los saco.-Dijo Shima.

Justo al salir, ya afuera de la academia donde los tenían, todo estaba plagado de alquimistas, los cuales se percataron de la presencia de Rin, gracias a su olor a azufre (por su herencia demoniaca), pero no le prestaron atención sino hasta que en un acto impetuoso desenvainó la Kurikara y se abalanzó contra uno de los alquimistas más próximos a él.

-¿Okumura Rin?-Murmuró la joven que intentó atacar, el cual fácilmente bloqueó el ataque tomando la Kurikara por la hoja, y siendo que tenía los círculos alquímicos (Circulo, triángulos inversos uno en cada mano, en el centro de la derecha el símbolo del agua y en la izquierda el símbolo del fuego.) bordados en los guantes la llama demoniaca no lo afectaba.

-Vaya, vaya, así que él es Okumura Rin.-Dijo Flamel mientras se acercaba, Mephisto lo acompañaba.-Tu fama a llegado a nuestra sociedad, creí que serias más sensato, pero no se equivocaron en reconocerte no por tu título de hijo de Satán o de Shiro Fujimoto, o por tus llamas azules, sino porque eres tan idiota como para atacar a un alquimista de frente.

-¿Quién es ese anciano?-Preguntó mientras blandía la espada hacia él.

-Yo soy Nicholas Flamel.-Contestó.-Y te recomendaría que me llamaras "Señor Flamel".

-¿Porque hay alquimistas en la escuela?-Preguntó alarmado.

-Te lo pondré fácil, hay alquimistas buenos y malos, los malos van a venir a matarlos, y nosotros los buenos, los vamos a defender, además venimos para rescatar a dos de los nuestros.-Contestó.

-Rin, baja la espada.- Sentenció Mephistó.-Se inteligente, Flamel no se va a tentar el corazón solo porque eres un niño, si tiene la oportunidad va a aniquilarte, recuerda que a pesar de todo son enemigos.

Entonces Rin y los demás, fueron con Flamel y Mephisto a la oficina de este ultimo.

Mientras tanto en los límites de la ciudad, John Dee y el escuadrón de reconocimiento esperaban, mirando en horizonte atentamente, hasta que un sonido parecido a un silbido los alertó, entonces algo parecido a una llamarada vino desde el frente en dirección a Dee, pero este fácilmente pudo redirigir el curso del fuego y mandarlo directo a su origen.

El cielo se nublo, la nubes estaban negras, entonces empezó a hacer un ventarrón con dirección a ellos, el viento era tan fuerte que tenían que cubrirse los ojos, pues no les permitía ver con claridad, fue en esos segundos en los que les tomo bajar las viseras, en los que algo por fin los atacó, un monstruo arremetió contra ellos, era un hibrido, tenía tres cabeza, una de león, un de toro y la ultima de dragón, las patas delanteras eran de león también, pero sus garras eran de águila, su espalda era acorazada como la de un cocodrilo y la coraza le llegaba hasta la punta de la cola y los costados, sus dientes eran amarillos y tenían manchas marrones además de estar desgastados, también tenía alas a las cuales estaban conectados otro par se brazos, sus patas eran escamosas y tenia garras también, las tres cabezas tenían cuernos y la cola tenia picos al final.

Y detrás de semejante monstruo, varios alquimistas, que al parecer eran enemigos de Flamel, Dee y Hermes, iban a arremeter contra ellos.

-¡ATAQUEN!-Gritó a todo pulmón el que parecía ser el capitán de los otros.

Todos los demás quienes también iban montados a caballo, hicieron galopar a los animales a todo lo que daban, igual Dee y el escuadrón, en cuando quisieron hacer galopar a los caballos la quimera, los barrió con un movimiento de sus alas, entonces se bajaron de los caballos, tomaron las armas y corrieron hacia el enemigo.

Primero atacaban las piernas, utilizando fuego para que la piel se quedara pegada al metal de las armaduras y el dolor no los dejara continuar, o transmutando el acero y creando dentro de la armadura cuchillas que les mutilaran parcial o totalmente la pierna desde adentro.

Pero al no poder bajarlos de los caballos, estos todavía podían utilizar sus armas, entonces la quimera volvió a abalanzarse sobre Dee y los demás, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la quimera era diferente a muchas otras que había visto antes.

-Ustedes, encárguense de ellos, yo me hare cargo de la quimera, si vienen mas, retírense y reagrúpense en la academia, distráiganlos y bríndenles a Flamel y a los demás más tiempo, y más que nada, como orden, maten a todos lo que puedan en especial si son de la infantería.-Dijo a los integrantes del escuadrón, muchos de ellos pudieron oírlo.-… ¡AQUÍ ANIMAL, AQUÍ ABAJO!-Dirigiéndose a la quimera.

Gritó, finalmente, al no lograr llamar su atención, corrió hacia un lugar en donde halló muchas piedras, salto y mientras saltaba hizo un mortal hacia atrás, en cierto momento una de sus manos tocó las piedras grisáceas, húmedas y frías, y las transmutó convirtiéndolas en proyectiles con punta metálica que salieron disparados desde el suelo hacia la gigante quimera, una de las cabezas fue dañada por los proyectiles, le había reventado los ojos, y eso fue suficiente para hacerla sentir amenazada.

Entonces volvió a montarse en el purasangre, y galopó a un punto alejado de los demás alquimistas.

Pero la contienda continuo, ambos bandos se enfrentaban, a la afueras de la ciudad había un reguero de sangre, vísceras, corazones, los cadáveres expuestos, sin brazos, o piernas, o cabeza, o con el estomago abierto, otros más calcinados, entonces llegó la infantería.

-¡RETIRADA!-Gritó uno de ellos y tan rápido como llegaron se esfumaron con dirección hacia donde estaba Flamel, los demás los siguieron tan rápido como podían rastrearlos.

-¡SEÑOR FLAMEL, SEÑOR FLAMEL!-Gritó un joven que corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

-¡¿Que sucede?!-Preguntó alarmado por la cara de nerviosismo y terror que traía el joven.

-Es la caballería, se han retirado, se reagruparan aquí, no pudieron hacerle frente a la infantería de los otros, están haciendo transmutaciones prohibidas, además de que trajeron una quimera, Dee está peleando con ella.-Dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.-Se comunicaron por el alfabeto semafórico hace diez minutos.

-A sus puestos.-Dijo mientras alistaba su arma predilecta, varios cuchillos.-Comunica lo siguiente, como orden expresa de su capitán al mando, se permitirá el uso de artefactos o agentes que multipliquen el poder de la transmutación.

Dentro de poco, la infantería ya había arribado a la academia, pero los alquimistas ya estaban listos.

Antes de empezar el combate…

-¡SUELTENLO!-Dijo uno de ellos, el mismo joven que hizo mandar la carta.

Abrieron una jaula de plata santificada, y de la jaula salió quien era conocido como Lebeche o para su hermano, Amaimon, el problema era que no lo reconocían por el cambio en su cuerpo, lo dejaron rondar alrededor de la academia, sería algo así como su elemento sorpresa, su carta de victoria, y ninguno sospechaba que era uno de sus más queridos camaradas quien los atacaría.

En cambio, Amaimon solo podía hacerse una pregunta dentro del pequeño espacio racional que le quedaba: "¿En dónde estoy?"


	3. Ataque inminente parte 2

-¡FLAMEL!-Gritó el joven desde afuera, frente a la academia.- ¡Enfréntanos ahora!

-Deja de hacerte el misterioso y de intentar componer una frase enigmática, no te sale.-Dijo este mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Oye es mi momento.-Refunfuñó mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

-Sí, sí, tu momento.-Exclamó sarcástico.

-Te daré una última oportunidad, déjanos pasar y destruir la escuela y los dejaremos vivir.-Dijo en tono burlón mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Flamel.

-Dices que tu a mí, me vas a brindar una oportunidad, tu a mi…-Pasaron unos minutos, y el rostro de Flamel se deformo en una chueca sonrisa antes de soltar una sonora carcajada frente a él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó sin entender.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo el porqué de que ¡YO! soy uno de los cuatro alquimistas mas fregones y geniales de todo ¡TODO! el mundo.-Entonces tomó la mano del joven y le rompió los dedos, y luego le puso la mano sobre el cuello.- ¿Dónde están Hermes y Lebeche?-Su semblante había cambiado, sus ojos denotaban odio, mucho odio, odio hacia un traidor.

-No te lo diré.-Dijo entonces intentó deshacerse del agarre del otro pero falló.

-¿Qué es la quimera que trajeron? se que si Dee la está enfrentando él solo, no es una quimera normal, ¿qué es?-Preguntó mientras ejercía un poco mas de presión.

-Es una quimera también hibrida de Basilisco.-Contestó pensando como escapar pero no contó con lo que Flamel diría a continuación.

-Es todo lo que quería saber, como ya no me sirves, serás acreedor de la pena reservada solo para los traidores.-Entonces unos hombres vestidos de negro caminaron hacia donde Flamel.- Llévenselo de aquí.

El rostro del joven se deformó en un muy marcado rictus de miedo, esa clase de temor absoluto, sus ojos se abrieron de par el par, como si fueran a salírsele de las cuencas en cualquier momento.

-¡ESPERA, POR FAVOR!… ¡ESPERA!- Gritó mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de los dos hombres que lo tenían agarrado de los brazos.- ¡TE LO DIRE TODO, HERMES ESTA CON LA INFANTERIA Y LEBECHE!… ¡ESTA DENTRO DE LA ACADEMIA!-Sabia que Flamel no estaba jugando y sabia que se le habían acabado las posibilidades de escape, sabía que no se podía enfrentarle cuerpo a cuerpo con el porqué terminaría perdiendo.

-¡Esperen!-Exclamó Flamel con voz imponente.-La carta que interceptamos decía que lo habían usado en una trasmutación no permitida.

-¡SI, SI!-Dijo con lagrimas las cuales rodaban por sus mejillas.- ¡EL SELLO DE SU ESPALDA LO ACTIVAMOS, Y TRANSMUTAMOS SU CUERPO, LO VOLVIMOS UNA QUIMERA, PARA QUE EL SELLO SE ACTIVARA MAS RAPIDO!

-Bien, prepárense para atacar.-Dijo.-En cuanto a él, mi sentencia no ha cambiado.

Entonces volvieron a agarrarlo con la misma presión y se lo llevaron.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó son entender-NO, TE LO DIJE TODO, ¡TODO!

-Jamás dije que te iba a brindar mi perdón si me decías lo que sabias, tú me lo dijiste porque quisiste.-Entonces se liberó del agarre de los otros dos, y utilizó a Shima como escudo.- Además los traicionaste a ellos y a nosotros, cobarde.

-Si me hacen algo, lo matare.-Dijo, pero entonces otros dos lo tomaron desde atrás y los separaron.

-Mi sentencia es la misma, ¡AHORA LLEVENSELO DE AQUI!-y se lo llevaron dentro de la academia.

Entonces escucharon una voz a lo lejos.

-¡FLAMEL, FLAMEL!-Era una voz familiar que los alquimistas pudieron reconocer.

-¡¿Hermes?!-Se preguntó mientras corría hacia él.- ¿Qué paso?

-Mi capacidad para manipular la materia, está restringida, no sé hasta cuando, pero… pero eso no es lo peor…-Calló súbitamente antes de poder terminar la oración, sintió un frio en la nuca, y una extraña opresión en el pecho, y conforme esa sensación aumentaba también los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Hermes?-Preguntó Flamel, preocupado ya que no era natural que Hermes se pusiera nervioso.

Entonces este volvió el cuerpo, junto las manos y trasmutó varias esquirlas de metal que giraban en torno de alguien, mejor dicho, algo que ahora estaba suspendido en el aire.

Mantuvo las esquirlas de metal y al ese algo, suspendidos en el aire lo más que pudo, cada vez que ese monstruo intentaba aferrarse al suelo las esquirlas lo atravesaban.

Hasta que finalmente cuando se movió logro atrapar una de las esquirlas y transmutar todas las demás en mercurio, y una vez trasformadas en mercurio volvió a transmutarlas esta vez en éter sacro, en cual Hermes no sabía controlar.

Y lanzó un violento ataque en contra de este, cristalizando momentáneamente en éter en el cuerpo de anciano alquimista y dañándolo de gravedad.

-¡¿Quién es?!-Preguntó Rin alarmado.

-El… es Lebeche.-Contestó Hermes quien estaba tendido en el suelo desangrándose.

-Lo siento Lebeche.-Murmuró Flamel para sí mismo.

Los dedos de los guanteletes eran de metal, así que solo los volvió puntas afiladas cuando empezó a frotar sus dedos unos con otros.

Tomó el escudo con la otra mano, y corriendo intentó hacer un ataque de frente, algo muy obvio, Lebeche o Amaimon (como quieran verlo), actuó rápido y asestó un golpe en el escudo, al mismo tiempo que descomponía el metal de este y lo reducía a nada.

-¡Toma!-Exclamó Flamel, mientras sacudía el otro brazo, y de la manga salía una daga, la cual la atrapó con la mano y se la clavó en el cuello a Amaimon, impulsándolo hacia arriba ligeramente.

Este flexionó las piernas y luego las volvió a extender rápidamente quedando bien plantado en el suelo, y ya en el suelo, tomó impulso, junto los dedos de una de las manos y atravesó el estomago de Flamel con facilidad.

-¡RIN, NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA HACERSE EL HEROE!-Grito Mephisto al ver que Rin no solo había desenvainado la Kurikara, sino que ya estaba ejecutando un ataque.

Tanto Rin como Lebeche corrieron uno hacia el otro, Rin intentaba encajar la espada en el pecho, entonces Lebeche, puso la mano donde se suponía Rin clavaria la hoja de Kurikara.

Entonces descompuso totalmente toda la Kurikara, y empujó a Rin.

-Samael, tal vez tú seas el rey del tiempo, pero tu poder no se excede al punto de decidir quién vive y quien muere, pero la tierra si tiene ese poder.-Acto seguido Hermes estornudo sangre.- Samael, ¡CORRE!

Mephisto tardo un poco en entender el significado de las palabras de Hermes, la tierra, la gran proveedora, la única capaz de transmutar la vida a un nivel tan importante.

-¿Amaimon?-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de darse cuenta de que este estaba encima del, apunto de atacarlo, pero eso ya no le importaba, se sentía preocupado, pero a la vez abrumado y perturbado.

.


	4. Bienvenido, Lebeche

-Va a matarlo ¿verdad?-Preguntó Nicholas.

-Si.-Contestó Hermes en un tono algo valemadrista.

-Vaya, ni modo…

-¡HEERRMMEES!-Gritó John a lo lejos mientras corría en dirección a ellos.

-A John, Hola.-Exclamó hermas desde el suelo cubriendo las heridas de su pecho con las manos.

-¡Chicos, la quimera!...-Luego volvió el cuello mientras corría, y se percató de la presencia de Amaimon ahora convertido en quimera, y luego miro con más detenimiento.- ¡Hay, hay, hay! ¿Q-Que rayos es eso?-Preguntó sin haberlo identificado aun.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo.-Exclamaron Hermes y Nicholas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oigan!-Replicó John mientras ponía los puños en la cadera y paraba su correr súbitamente.

-Es Lebeche.-Contestó Nicholas.

-A… eso me hubieras dicho.-Dijo mientras ya se acercaba finalmente adonde ellos.-La quimera se dirige hacia acá, no solo es una combinación de Basilisco y demás animales sino que adentro de ella tiene una piedra filosofal.

-¿Roja?-Preguntó Nicholas.

-No, es blanca.-Contestó John.

-Esto es malo.-Dijo Nicholas en el mismo tono valemadrista que Hermes.

-Y… Al parecer, enviaron a unos tres batallones de infantería aquí.-Dijo mientras ponía las manos sobres sus mejillas y flexionaba las rodillas.

-¡En la!…-Dijo Hermes.

-¡Madre!-Terminó Nicholas.

-¿Vas a dejar que lo mate?-Preguntó John mientras veía como Lebeche estaba a punto de asestar un golpe mortal a Mephisto.

-Espera.-Dijo Hermes.

-¿Qué?-Murmuraron Nicholas y John sin entender.

-3, 2, 1...-Mientras numeraba con la otra mano.

El puño de Amaimon estaba a milésimas de segundo de acabar con un fulminante golpe la vida de su hermano mayor, pero en el último momento se detuvo, su mano temblaba como si se estuviera reprimiendo.

-¡YA BASTA!-Amaimon había hablado desde el lugar, más oscuro, recóndito, alejado y olvidado de su mente, reclamando el control sobre su cuerpo, entonces su cuerpo empezó a humear, había recobrado los rasgos necesarios como para que alguien supiera quién es a simple vista.

Mephisto estaba inmóvil, como si una gélida brisa lo hubiese invadido, y algo aun mas gélido lo envolvió, una violenta llama brotó desde el cuerpo de su hermano, quien estaba suspendido unos centímetros del suelo, era un frio terrible, el azul brillante que teñía la llama borró ambas figuras unos momentos ante la vista de todos los presentes, y luego la llama se dispersó suavemente como cuando uno sopla con delicadeza al fuego de una vela.

-Lebeche, te estábamos esperando.-Dijo Hermes mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

Cuando la llama se hubo dispersado totalmente, frente a Mephisto estaba nada más y nada menos que Amaimon, estaba de pie, en su forma humana, traía unas botas negras ligeramente más abajo de la rodilla, unos pantalones también negros, una camisa sin mangas, blanca, y su usual gabardina rota, en este caso, negra y en vez de sus usuales guantes largos sin dedos color verde, ahora usaba unos guantes normales, blancos con unos símbolos en la palma, dos círculos concéntricos en cada guante, en cada uno una estrella de doce picos, en figura de doce lados del centro había un triangulo con una línea horizontal atravesada casi al final del las vértices que iban hacia abajo, y en el otro había un triangulo invertido del otro, el de la línea atravesada era la mano derecha.

Miró sus guantes blancos con detenimiento, y entonces empezó a frotar sus dedos unos con otros, mientras salía una tenue luz desde los círculos, entonces la tela se volvió más rígida y su color cambio a un gris, después se volvió plata.

Extendió su mano y ayudó a Mephisto a levantarse, ya frente a frente este tragó con dificultad.

-¿Qué no él estaba en ese raro reloj de cuckoo?-Preguntó sin entender, al ver que Amaimon estaba frente a ellos.

-Es una historia graciosa si la vez desde otro punto de vista.-Dijo Amaimon bajando la vista.

-Aja… estas en problemas, en serios problemas.-Exclamó Mephisto seriamente, estaba muy enojado.

-Lo sé.-Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Cómo escapaste de mi reloj de cuckoo?-Preguntó mientras apretaba los puños.

-Es que nunca estuve dentro del reloj, lo que vieron fue un… bueno no era, era mi sombra.-Dijo finalmente.

-¿Tu sombra?-Preguntó Rin.

-Sí, mi sombra, es independiente, no está "pegada" a mí, ni esta tiesa puede adoptar físicamente mi forma y un porcentaje de mis poderes, se despegó en uno de mis experimentos, desde hace cinco años que yo no estoy en Japón, estuve secuestrado por los mismos tipos que están atacando la escuela y toda la ciudad.-Explicó mientras miraba tres gemas que estaban fundidas en la plata recién transmutada de sus guantes largos.

-Oye, ¿me reconstruyes mi espada?-Preguntó Rin mientras le daba la empuñadura de la Kurikara.

Tomó la empuñadura con la manó izquierda y con la derecha empezó a trazar la hoja, hasta que estuvo completa.

-Aquí tienes.-Dijo mientras se la daba.

-Vamos a mi oficina, si no te mato, mínimo saldrás arrastrándote de ahí.-Exclamó con un aura asesina creciendo dentro de el.

-Sí, claro como a ti no te drenaron la sangre ni te hicieron fallar el corazón y mucho menos te transmutaron en quien sabe que chingados ¿verdad? -Exclamó Amaimon.- Además, no puedo.

-Quien te enseñó ese vocabulario, ¿besas a tu hermanó mayor, o sea yo, con esa boca?-Preguntó Mephisto.

- No, Catrina me ha dicho que no bese porquerías.-Contestó inteligentemente.

-Mocoso Hijo de… Bueno, ¿y porque no puedes?-Preguntó Mephistó ya hartó.

-No puedes decir esas palabras, estas frente a dos niños, además tengo que pelear.-Dijo mientras se tronaba la espalda.

-¿Te cuentas como niño?-Preguntó sarcástico.

-Si-Contestó.

-¿Contra qué?-Preguntó Rin mientras empuñaba la Kurikara.

-Contra una quimera que tiene en su interior una "_Lapis Philosophorum"__, hecha a partir de la vía del pequeño magisterio según escuche de John.-Contestó mientras le bajaba la moral a Rin ya que este no entendió nada de lo que dijo Amaimon.-Contra la que no puedes, la única forma de destruir una piedra filosofal es descomponiendo todos sus elementos a la vez, y eso solo se logra sabiendo como manipular la materia, lo cual solo se logra si se sabe alquimia, además se debe saber manipular y descomponer la materia a un nivel subatómico, que no creo que sepas._

_-Ahora en cristiano.-Exclamó Rin.-Suena difícil._

_-Hermes y John, ustedes estarán combatiendo con los demás en los alrededores de la ciudad, en cuanto a ti Nicholas, tu combatirás a los que están dentro de la ciudad.-Ordenó Amaimon._

_-¿Y tú?-Preguntó Hermes._

_-En cuanto a mí, estaré junto con Nicholas y me encargare de la Quimera.-Contestó._

_-¡Entendido! -Exclamaron los tres a unísono._

Entonces John y Hermes, se fueron con un grupo de alquimistas a proteger los límites de la ciudad.

Después de un rato peleando a las afueras de la academia, llegó en momento.

-Es hora.-Murmuró Amaimon, mientras levantaba del suelo su arma predilecta, una entregada en persona por su antigua maestra, un arma hecha para segar, una cuchilla curva hecha del mejor acero de damasco, un mango largo, largo hecho de igual manera de acero y el astil de encina oscura, tratada para que se viera negra, una arma incomparable.


	5. Y llegó Catrina

Frente a ellos estaba, totalmente regenerada, un monstruo de aspecto horrendo, una quimera gigante, varias veces más grande que un humano, vomitaba fuego de sus tres cabezas llenas de cuernos, había sangre seca en el pelaje o escamas de su cuerpo, sus patas delanteras estaban entorpecidas por estar tanto tiempo en una posición de ataque, sus dientes estaban expuestos y estaba gruñendo.

Amaimon y la quimera se veían a los ojos como si fuera una lucha interna entre ambos, el, la miraba, estaba en medio de todos, esperando, entonces la quimera golpeó el suelo con la cola preparándose para atacar, todos los presentes pararon sus espadas, arcos, y demás armas y guardaron silencio, escuchando el eco de los pasos del joven que portaba la guadaña de acero de damasco, después de dar unos pasos hacia la quimera, levantó su dalle por el astil de encina sin quitar la vista de aquel animal monstruoso.

Entonces tomó impulso y corrió con dirección a la quimera quien también corría hacia él.

-Miren y aprendan, como es que los verdaderos alquimistas trabajan.-Dijo Hermes mientras miraba a Amaimon correr hacia la quimera.- ¡RAPIDO, RODEENLOS, SI EL FALLA, NOSOTROS PELEAREMOS!-Ordenó Nicholas acto seguido los demás alquimistas formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos, lo suficientemente grande como para que aquel monstruo se moviera.

La quimera levantó una de sus garras, dispuesta a golpear al joven demonio que corría hacia ella, asestó el golpe pero, un sonido de corte resonó, Amaimon había clavado la dalle en la mano de la quimera, y con otro movimiento la hizo a un lado, dio unos pasos hacia adelante tomó impulso y saltó, para luego caer sobre el lomo del animal y por la misma fuerza lograr que este se callera al suelo.

Entonces en unos pocos segundos que tuvo, tomó la parte de arriba de la guadaña y transmutó una larga pica de metal en esta, pero un sonido como de latigazo lo alerto, y se dio cuenta de que la quimera había asestado otro golpe con la cola, golpe que pudo esquivar en los pocos segundos que el intervalo entre darse cuenta y moverse le dejo.

Saltó hacia el suelo y cayó de pie, acto seguido siguió corriendo y apoyó el pie in el pretil para luego saltar, la quimera extendió una de sus alas, pero Amaimon la cortó con el filo de la guadaña y luego clavó la pica en la espalda y corrió hacia el centro sin quitarla haciéndole un gran corte en el lomo.

Llego al centro y empezó a hacer dos círculos concéntricos y al igual que en los guantes, trazó una estrella de doce picos, pero hizo uno de ellos más grande que los demás y conecto ese pico con otros dos formando un triangulo.

La quimera quiso golpearlo con la cola otra vez pero esta vez Amaimon la cortó, fue cuando se percató que alguien se había metido entre los alquimistas y ahora estaba frente a la quimera.

Esta decidió asestar un manotazo hacia la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Rin!-Gritó Mephisto mientras corría hacia el.- ¡Muévete!

Pero Amaimon llegó y lo empujó alejándolo antes de que la mano de la quimera siquiera lo tocara, desgraciadamente quien terminó golpeado fue él y chocó contra los alquimistas rompiendo el círculo que habían hecho alrededor de ellos.

-¡CORRAN!-Gritó Nicholas, Amaimon estaba tirado en el suelo, hasta que sintió algo en la pierna derecha, eran los dientes de una de las cabezas de la quimera, Nicholas y Mephisto se le quedaron viendo, mientras este intentaba encontrar fuerzas para seguir peleando, pero estaba tan cansado.

Respiró pausadamente, su corazón latía muy rápido, tomó su pierna, apretó los dientes y la rompió, gracias a eso pudo liberarse un poco del fuerte agarre de los diente de la quimera, pero en cuanto ella lo sintió encajó aun mas los dientes, entonces como pudo alcanzó su guadaña que estaba a escasas pulgadas de él.

Y la metió entre los dientes e hizo un corte hasta debajo de la quijada, le había cortado un pedazo de lengua, eso fue suficiente para que abriera la boca y lo soltara.

Se puso de pie frente a ella y volvió a saltar, pero esta vez, al caer en la espalda, hundió una de sus manos en el centro del círculo hasta que pudo alcanzar una piedrecilla que esta traía adentro.

-La tengo.-Murmuró para sí.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Preguntó Mephisto a Nicholas al ver que este sonreía.

-La tiene.-Dijo felizmente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Este sin entender.

-La piedra, la tiene, eso quiere decir que el combate está a punto de terminar.

Entonces encendió su llama y empezó a quemar a la quimera lo más rápido que sus llamas le permitían, mientras que con la mano que tenia dentro de esta empezó a descomponer elemento por elemento la piedra, empezó por la sal, luego por el azufre y el mercurio al mismo tiempo.

La quimera no podía moverse, fue entonces que ya después de un rato descomponiendo los elementos por separado, hizo una última reacción, entonces una violenta explosión a causa de las llamas azules y la separación abrupta de los elementos de la piedra, lanzó violentamente a Amaimon, y dejo convertida en cenizas a la quimera.

Su cuerpo golpeo el suelo en un sonido seco, después de unos momentos en el que estuvo tirado en el suelo se puso de pie, entonces levantó una mano y atrapó su guadaña la cual también salió disparada por los aires.

-Auch.-Exclamó mientras caminaba y Nicholas se le quedaba viendo boquiabierto.

-Estás vivo.-Dijo Sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Si claro.-Dijo sarcástico mientras caminaba lentamente.

Después de un rato ya habían acabado con todos los demás alquimistas que habían venido a destruir la academia y la ciudad.

-Dejen que se queden por este día.-Le dijo Shura a Mephisto y Arthur.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Arthur mientras miraba despectivamente a los alquimistas.

-Sí, los más jóvenes están malheridos y necesitan reponer sus fuerzas.-Dijo Shura mientras miraba como se sentaban en el suelo.

Ambos se quedaron pensando un rato hasta que Arthur decidió hablar.

-Está bien, solo por hoy.-Dijo este, entonces les permitieron pasar dentro de la academia.

-Prometí lo que dije, nadie salvo nosotros terminamos heridos.-Dijo Nicholas a Mephisto, mientras Dee lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Entraron directamente a la cafetería de la escuela y todos se sentaron donde pudieron.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Dee a Amaimon.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender.

-¿Que vas a querer para comer?-Dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Yo… pues si vieras que se me antoja un pozole, un pipián y un caldo de res.-Dijo mientras ponía las manos en las sienes.

-¿Y para tomar?-Preguntó mientras lo apuntaba en una libretita.

-Una agua de Jamaica bien fría.-Dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Algún postre?-Preguntó.

Este asintió varias veces con la cabeza y dijo: "Pan de muerto" y helado frito.

-Te aviso cuando esté listo.-Dijo Dee.

-¿Porque me preguntaste?-Le preguntó Amaimon sin entender.

-Porque en tres años no has podido comer nada que te guste supongo.-Contestó Dee.

Después de un rato Hermes le dijo a Amaimon que fuera con él.

-Necesitas descansar, duerme hasta que este la comida.-Le dijo mientras lo acostaba en una sillas empalmadas.

-Está bien.-Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Entonces dos niñas entraron a la cafetería sin que nadie se diera cuenta, eran un par de niñas morenas, una de cabello negro y otra castaña, tenían los ojos cafés con un brillo naranja, estaban vestidas con unas faldas hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos de charol para zapatear y una blusas de manga corta de holanes en el pecho, estaban peinadas con trenzas y sus cabellos estaban adornadas con listones rojos, rosas y verdes.

Entraron corriendo hasta que encontraron al director de la academia.

-¿Es usted el señor Pheles Mephisto?- Preguntó una de ellas, la de cabello negro.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Contestó el.

-Esto es para usted.- Dijo la otra niña mientras le entregaba una carta, tan pronto como él la tuvo en sus dedos, la abrió y empezó a leerla.

-Por medio de la presente y de la manera más atenta… nananana… negligencia infantil… Demanda ¡¿Qué?!... Por la patria potestad que su padre le dejo, por el cuidado de…-Hizo bolita la carta.- ¡¿Quién fue el o la idiota que escribió esto?!-Preguntó enojado.

-Yo.-Contestó la niña de cabello negro.

-¿Tu?-Preguntó Sarcástico antes de echarse a reír.

-Si ¿por qué?-Dijo antes de convertirse en una mujer alta, de cabello largo, ojos amarillos con naranja y una vestimenta vistosa, con un garsolé, un vestido blanco con una franja negra, traía una estola, unos mitones y en las manos un abanico, sus brazos y manos eran huesos, su rostro estaba pintado, la cuencas, mandíbula y nariz de negro además de otros adornos pintados.-Pero usted, con toda confianza, puede llamarme, su alteza serenísima y real majestad la diosa Mictecacihualt.

-¿Y porque quiere demandarme?-Preguntó dejando de reír.

-Por negligencia infantil contra Amaimon.-Contestó.-Lo veré en la corte.

Acto seguido se fue.

-Ella puede ser muy protectora cuando quiere.-Dijo la otra niña.-Puede llamarla Catrina o Muerte Catrina, no como ella le dijo que le dijera.-Entonces ella también se fue.

Capitulo por el día de muertos.


	6. La alianza

-¡Mi niño querido!-Dijo Catrina alzando la voz, haciendo que Amaimon se despertara de golpe y se cayera de las sillas, entonces lo abrazo efusivamente, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

Después de un rato en el que dio miles de giros con el aun abrazado, aumentó su agarre.

-Ca-Ca-trina, me estas asfixiando.- Murmuró entrecortadamente, entonces ella lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.- ¡Mi pierna!-Gritó, parte de los huesos estaban expuestos y estaba saliendo mucha sangre.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó mientras lo cargaba y lo sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-Me rompí la pierna.-Contestó mientras tocaba los huesos que estaban afuera.

-No mientas.-Dijo Catrina con un aura creciendo a su alrededor.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo y de que ella le golpeó la pierna este decidió hablar.

-Está bien, me mordió una quimera.- Ella le hizo una seña para que continuara.- Cuando estaba defendiendo la academia.

-¡Hermes, te dije que lo cuidaras, no que dejaras que un pinche animalote casi lo mate!-Dijo enojada mientras miraba al anciano alquimista.

-Solo se le rompió la pierna.-Dijo Mephisto sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¡O, usted no ande de metiche metiendo su cuchara donde no debe!-Entonces Mephisto puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a mí de esa manera?-Dijo haciendo un falsete chillón.

-Sorry margarito!-Exclamó ella en tono burlesco.

Entonces Mephisto tomó su sombrilla, estaba dispuesto a atacarla, en ese momento, Arthur, Shura, Hermes y Rin los estaban viendo, entonces Catrina hizo la mano puño y con la parte donde el pulgar e índice se juntan se dio dos golpes rápidos y consecutivos en el pecho, entonces Shura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que después de un rato en el que Arthur y Mephisto la miraron raro le estaba saliendo lagrimas y el estomago le dolía de tanto reír.

-Nunca vi a alguien tan valiente como para hacerle esa señita en frente.-Catrina los miraba con una sonrisa burlona y Amaimon, estaba un poco sonrojado pero muy, muy en el fondo también quería reírse.

-¿Amaimon, que significa esa seña?-Preguntó sin entender.

-N-nada.-Contestó tartamudo desviando la mirada.-No la enfrentes, primero va ridiculizarte frente a todos y después no podrás mostrar tu rostro en público otra vez.

-Oye, estás hablando conmigo…

-Y tu conmigo, y si no te has dado cuenta animal, yo soy la Diosa Mayor de la muerte que comanda por sobre los otros dioses menores que reinan en cada parte del mundo.-Dijo Catrina mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente, harta de los comentarios de este.-Y soy mexicana.

-¿Y?-Exclamó Mephisto sarcástico.

-Voy a morir lenta y dolorosamente.-Exclamó Amaimon.

-Nanananana, que te vas a morir ni que ocho cuartos, si el eléctrico de tu hermano te quiere golpear, ahí nomas me avisas y con gusto puede ir despidiéndose de sus dientes.-Le dijo Catrina antes de revolverle el cabello.

-Y ¿eléctrico porque? –Preguntó Mephisto.

-Por corriente.-Le contestó ella.-Bueno Amaimon, regresaras a México conmigo, no permitiré que eso de ahí.-Dijo indicando a Mephisto.-Te pudra la mente.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Mire, mire, mire, usted ya está muy grandecito como para andar haciendo berrinches, sea un buen ejemplo para la juventud y compórtese como lo que se supone que usted debe de ser, no como lo que parece en el exterior o como lo que es en el interior, capicsi.- Dijo antes de decir no con la cabeza unas dos veces.

-Lo siento nantli (quiere decir mamá en náhuatl, supongo), pero no me puedo ir.-Le dijo Amaimon, quien ya tenía su calaverita de azúcar y estaba lamiendo el lado derecho.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-Dijo triste haciendo una mirada de perrito a medio morir.

-Veras, antes de que llegaran, Arthur…

-¿El güerito oxigenado?-Le preguntó Catrina para asegurarse.

-Soy rubio natural.-Contestó indignado.

-Me vale ver… corrijo, me vale madre…

-Bueno, por x razón terminamos luchando, claro que yo gané, era de esperarse, pero antes de todo eso firmamos un contrato.-Dijo entonces Shura y Mephisto fulminaron con la mirada a Arthur, que si esas miradas lo hubieran matado, el tendría una muerte terrible.

-¿Qué contrato, Arthur?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Déjenme ilustrarlos.-Entonces sacó el contrato.-Lee las letras pequeñas.

Después de un rato Shura se le echó encima dispuesta a ahorcarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó pero Shura no lo soltaba.

-Como que, que pasó, Arthur, eres un idiota.-Dijo enojada.

-El contrato dice que ambos están haciendo uso de sus títulos y el que gané podrá hacer uso del tratado estipulado por Hermes para con nosotros los exorcistas.-Dijo Mephisto.

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamó Arthur quitándose a Shura de encima.

-Bueno, es legal, y ya sé que es lo que quiero.-Dijo Amaimon.

-Pe-pero.-Tartamudeó Mephisto sin entender.

-Quiero, una alianza.-Los tres exorcistas se que quedaron viendo raro, entonces se escuchó el desenvaine de una espada.

-No lo permitiré, ustedes los alquimistas son nuestros enemigos.-Dijo Rin.

-¿Siempre es así de molesto?-Le preguntó Amaimon a Mephisto y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Es legal, y ya que yo gane podré pedir lo que quiera y tú no lo podrás cambiar.-Le dijo Amaimon a Rin quien lo amenazaba con la Kurikara.

-Le gane a tu sombra hace un año en el otoño, tal vez seas un alquimista, pero me he hecho más fuerte, me enfrentare a ti y te venceré.-Entonces Amaimon levantó el pulgar.

-Tal vez tú tengas la Kurikara, pero yo tengo algo mejor.- Y desde el centro de los guantes materializó una empuñadura.- Emm… espera, no era esta.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Shura.

-Es un sable de luz.-Entonces apretó unos botoncitos de la empuñadura y salió de esta una hoja de energía de plasma azul.

-¿Como en Star Wars?-Entonces este asintió.

-¿Y qué rayos harás con eso?-Preguntó Mephisto entre una sensación media de sarcasmo y un "eres raro".

-Esto.-Entonces paso el sable por el sombrero del dire, y la mitad cayó al suelo.

-Es-espera… mí, ¡Mi rizo!-Luego soltó un grito y empezó a chillar a moco tendido mientras agarraba del suelo la parte cortaba de su rizo.- ¡Mamá!

-Bueno en donde estábamos.-Arrojó la empuñadura del sable de luz ya apagado, y saco su otra arma.

-Ternurita, todavía usas la guadaña que te regale.-Dijo Catrina sonriente.

-¡A huevo!-Exclamó con su usual estoico tono, y partió la Kurikara por la mitad.

-Está bien, pide lo que quieras pero devuélveme mi rizo.-Dijo Mephisto con los mocos saliéndosele de la nariz.

-Es tu castigo por codo y mala gente.-Le dijeron Shura y Catrina, y este empezó a llorar mas.

Entonces tomó el resto del rizo y lo restauró.

-Está bien, entonces se hará una alianza entre los exorcistas y los alquimistas, y para consolidar esa alianza, tu Arthur Angel August… demasiadas "A", le enseñaras exorcismo a un grupo de alquimistas que tu elegirás, y yo Lebeche de Tramontana, o Amaimon, rey de la tierra, me daré a la tarea de enseñar alquimia a un grupo de exorcistas que yo elegiré…

-Quieres decir que tu, un alquimista de quinta nos va a dar clase.-Dijo Rin antes de reír burlonamente.

-Pues sí, este alquimista de quinta, te enseñara a ti exorcista de octava a dominar el sagrado arte de la alquimia, y para tu información, yo soy el más grande alquimista que haya existido, tanto que quebrante una de las leyes fundamentales de la alquimia y mi locura funcionó, he sido el único que ha logrado tal proeza, y tal vez el único que haya logrado en toda la historia del mundo, tanto el mundo humano como el mundo demoniaco.-Entonces puso la pica a la altura del cuello de Rin.-Yo que tu no me movería.

-Eres un pe…-Catrina le había tapado la boca.

-Si realmente aprecias tu vida, no lo llamaras así.- Entonces lo soltó.

-La comida esta lista.-Dijo Dee un tanto asustado.

-Te traje unos chiles bolita, un poco de tequila, lechuguilla y pan de dulce.-Entonces empezaron a comer, empezando por el caldo de res, luego por el pipián, y al final el pozole.

Entonces fueron por el pan de dulce, Catrina se estaba comiendo una concha y Amaimon, un pan borracho.

-Catrina, ¿me das tu concha?-Le preguntó el alquimista de ojos azules, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse.

-Por fin me lo pediste, mi amor.-Dijo Catrina antes de abalanzarse contra él y hacer que se atragantara.

-¡Quítale el albur!-Gritó con voz chillona.-No me refería a ese tipo de concha.

-¡Rayos!-Exclamó Catrina sentándose y extendiéndole una parte de su pieza de pan.

-Empiezas en una semana.-Le dijo Mephisto, quien paso a un lado de el.- Tendré que ver la aula y los horarios y tus aprendices, etc., hasta más en la tarde... Y dice que yo pudriré tu mente, si como no.-Murmuró al final.

-Está bien.-Contestó, entonces Catrina le curó pierna y ese fue el comienzo de su semana antes de ingresar como maestro en alquimia de la escuela… Academia de la cruz verdadera.


	7. Dia uno, las reglas se la alquimia

Hoy era, si, hoy era su primer día como maestro, claro, después de llenarles el hígado de piedritas a sus futuros aprendices.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Shura a Amaimon quien estaba en medio de un salón, lleno de polvo, con las ventanas rotas y las bancas de igual manera rotas.

-Esperando.-Contestó.

-Sabes que no van a venir ¿Verdad?-Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Después de esa pregunta, Shura frunció el ceño, y esperó junto a él.

Pasó un rato, y Shura se estaba desesperando, pero él seguía con su imperturbable mirada.

-¡No vendrán!-Gritó ya totalmente aburrida.

-Espera…

-¿Que esperé qué?-Preguntó, entonces este, empezó a contar con los dedos sin emitir ruido alguno, del tres al uno, luego, la puerta entreabierta se abrió totalmente.

-Vine porque suena divertido.-Dijo un joven de un extraño color de cabello (ejem… rosa, ya saben quién es), y al parecer una chica lo acompañaba, era más baja el, su cabello era morado, y sus cejas se parecían mucho a las del joven de cabello verde.

-Yo… te lo dije, bueno, no exactamente, pero te lo dije.-Exclamó Amaimon, mientras señalaba a Shura.- Bueno, siéntense, emm donde puedan.

Entonces Kamiki levantó la mano.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Amaimon mientras acercaba su cabeza para "verla mejor".

-¿Estás loco?-Dijo medio asustaba por el extraño comportamiento del joven.

-Más o menitos.-Luego movió una de sus manos.

-Ok.-Contestó ella.

Entonces la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente golpeando la pared.

-¡¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?!-Preguntó un joven de cabello negro.

-O bueno que en esta escuela, academia, uno no puede dar sus clases a gusto o que.-Dijo Amaimon mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-No, al menos tu no.-Contestó Rin.- ¿Shima, Kamiki, porque han venido aquí con este?

-¿Este?, a mi no te vas a referir con "este".-Dijo Amaimon enojado.-Y tienes razón, uno no puede dar sus clases a gusto porque quien sabe quien vino a joder la borrega.

-Emm Rin, vinimos porque quisimos.-Contesto Shima.

-Que ustedes que.-Dijo Rin atónito hasta que sintió la presencia de dos mas detrás de el.

-Shi-Shiemi tú también me abandonas.-Exclamó Rin mientras hacia una típica escenita de lloriqueo de una muy mala telenovela de televisa.

-Ven, tal vez, sea divertido.-Dijo la joven rubia mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas rotas.

-Salte del intento de salón de clases que mi hermano me proporcionó de la manera menos cordial.-Entonces todos sintieron una terrible aura asesina emanando de la puerta.

-Espera, ¿quién es tu hermano?-Preguntó Rin ignorando esa aura asesina.

-El dire.-Contestó Amaimon.

-¿Dire?-Preguntó Rin.

-El director.-Contestó, antes de sacar de la nada otra calaverita de dulce.

-Hay, rayos.-Murmuró Rin mientras ponía las manos sobre sus ojos.

-¿Y tú de donde sacas tantas cráneos de azúcar?-Le preguntó Shura.

-Son calaveritas de azúcar, y son un regalo de mi nantli.-Contestó mientras lamia uno de los lados de la colorida calaverita.

-¿Nantli?-Preguntó Shiemi sin entender.

-Nantli proviene del Nahuatl, lengua que hablaban los antiguos Aztecas, en México.-Contestó mientras le brindaba algunas, pero ellos se negaron.-Y significa mamá.

-Y ¿Quién es tu nantli?-Preguntó Kamiki.

-Es Mictecacihualt, diosa de la muerte.-Contestó.-Me adoptó y me enseñó alquimia cuando vine por primera vez a Assiah.

-¿Y cómo estas hermanito?-Preguntó Mephisto desde la puerta.

-¿Yo?, pues bien buenote ¿Por qué?-Entonces Shura se paró atrás de el.- Shura intenta agasa…

-Noup, solo intentó comprobar lo que dijiste de estar bien buenote.-Dijo mientras intentaba toquetearlo en los lugares que alguien pervertido intentaría tocar, alguien como ella.

-Vaya, un mocoso fue capaz de interesar a Shura y yo ni siquiera he logrado que me dé su número telefónico.-Exclamó Mephsito cabizbajo.

-Y nunca lo conseguirás.-Dijo en tono burlesco.

-Bueno, quienes se vayan a quedar.-Dijo Amaimon librándose del agarre de Shura.- Tomen asiento, hoy es nuestra primera clase.

-¡Rin, deja de mirarnos así!-Gritó Shima.

-Si yo fuera tú, me quedaría.-Le dijo Amaimon a Rin.

-¿Y porque lo haría?-Preguntó Rin cortantemente.

-Primera razón, si no te quedas, terminare por robarte la novia.- Dijo mientras hacia una muy disimulada seña hacia Shiemi, entonces Rin se sonrojó.-Y dos, ya que tu quieres asesinar a Satán, o sea nuestro padre, aunque no te guste, tendrás que aprender a manipular la materia, como te lo explico, en Assiah y Gehenna, solo existe hasta el momento dos demonios que saben alquimia, la alquimia está prohibida para los demonios, pero ellos son una gran excepción, esos demonios son Satán y yo, y no podrás ganar si no sabes manipular aunque sea un poco la materia.

Entonces Rin hizo un puchero y se sentó.

-Bien, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer me quedaré un ratito.-Dijo Mephisto mientras se sentaba.

-Lo siento hermano, pero no puedes.-Contestó Amaimon.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con su usual sonrisa parecida a la de Conrad Veidt en la película "El hombre que ríe".

-Vaya, Conrad Veidt.-Murmuró Amaimon.

-Deja mi sonrisa en paz.-Dijo Mephisto mientras se imaginaba un muñeco Vudú de su hermano menor.

-Porque si te quedas escucharas algo sobre la alquimia, y lo aprenderás a medias, la alquimia nunca se aprende a medias.-Contestó entonces se percató que su lengua estaba sangrando a causa de la forma en la que estaba lamiendo la calaverita de azúcar.

-Entonces, me quedare.-Contestó antes de que Shura se atragantara con su saliva, Rin y Shima lo miraran con cara de asco, Shiemi se asustara, Kamiki bajara la cabeza y Amaimon pusiera la mano sobre su frente tomándose la temperatura para verificar que no tenía fiebre ni se estaba volviendo loco.- ¿Que es tan raro que yo me quiera quedar aquí?

-¡Sí!-Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, lo primero que deberán saber es que yo no elegí a los más aptos para realizar alquimia, aunque ustedes al parecer tienen un futuro prometedor, ya que reúnen las características necesarias para realizar alquimia con facilidad.-Entonces Shima y Kamiki chocaron los puños mientras sonreían, algo muy poco común en Kamiki.

-Dices que nos elegiste, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Shura con un semblante más serio.

-Yo sabía de antemano que solo ustedes vendrían a aprender alquimia.-Contestó Amaimon.

-¿Y cómo lo sabías?-Preguntó Shiemi.

-Simple, todos ustedes encontraron algo relacionado con la alquimia la semana pasada, un objeto que se relacionaba con el arte y la manipulación de la materia, y los encontraron en diversas partes de la academia…

-¿Y?-Preguntó Rin.

-Primero bájale a tu tono de voz, la razón por la que lo supe, fue porque de todas las personas que vieron esos objetos regados en los pasillos, solo ustedes tuvieron la curiosidad de saber, solo ustedes miraron con detenimiento para saber que eran y que hacían, y en la alquimia, la curiosidad, vale más que la aptitud.-Contestó.-Primero empezaremos con la teoría, luego la práctica, pero la teoría, no la escriban, deberán aprendérsela de memoria.

-¡¿De memoria?!-Preguntaron Rin y Mephisto a unísono en tono aflojerado como un par de niños pequeños.

-Si.-Entonces los dos cerraron sus boquitas.-Lo primero que les enseñare es que es la alquimia y sus reglas, y en esta clase resolveré todas sus dudas.-Entonces todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Tomó la tiza rota que estaba sobre el escritorio trazó dos círculos concéntricos y dos cuadros, puso una de sus manos (traia sus guantes con un circulo alquímico) sobre el símbolo y una luz empezó a salir de este (una luz fosforescente y azulita chingame la vista) y el pizarrón dejo de estar sucio, y polvoriento y lleno de marcas que imposibilitaban escribir en él para convertirse en la única cosa que si alguien viera ese salón diría que es nueva.

Amaimon empezó a escribir algo con una letra ilegible.

-¿Quieres que entendamos eso de ahí?-Preguntó Shura mientras señalaba el pizarrón.

-De hecho solo son garabatos feos.-Dijo mientras los borraba.-Lo primero que tienes que saber son las regla fundamentales de la alquimia…

¿Y cuáles son?-Dijo Rin.

-¡Que la madre! A ver a qué horas chingadas cierras la boca.-Gritó Amaimon mientras se terminaba su calaverita lobotomizada.

-Ok.-Contestó el otro bajando la mirada.

-Verán, las reglas de la alquimia son las siguientes, Primera y más importante, Para obtener algo es necesario sacrificar algo de un valor equivalente.-Entonces Shiemi levantó la mano.- ¿Si?

-¿Y eso que significa?-Preguntó sin inmutar su inocente semblante.

-Veras… como te lo explico, eso quiere decir que para transmutar un objeto en otro, debes de dar algo de un valor igual a lo que quieras transmutar ejemplo, yo quiero transmutar un kilo de plomo en un kilo de oro, entonces ¿que necesito?, tienes que tener en cuenta que la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma, en este caso Lavoisier tuvo razón.- Shiemi estaba pensativa, hasta que finalmente Dios la ilumino, no la encandilo.

-Un kilo de plomo.-Contestó.

-¡Exacto, école¡-Exclamó.

-¿Qué es école?-Preguntó de nuez.

-Es una forma anticuada de decir exacto o correcto.-Contestó.- Verán esa regla solo es aplicable cuando hablamos de materia inerte.

-¿Materia inerte?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-La materia Inerte es todo aquello que no es humano, o demonio en nuestro caso.-Contestó.

-¿Y porque no, digo porque no se aplica?-Preguntó Shima mientras ponía una de sus manos en la barbilla.

-Porque al manipular la materia de un humano, manipulas su alma, y el alma no tiene precio, si es el caso de un demonio, no se manipula su alma, ya que los demonios carecen de ella, pero si pueden manipular su corazón, en este caso no es lo mismo, pero si lo hacen es…

-¿Equivalente a jugar a ser Dios?-Dijo Kamiki sin estar muy segura.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.-Exclamó.-Lo que nos lleva a la segunda regla de la alquimia, la transmutación humana está prohibida, lo de humano solo es el nombre, ya que es aplicable a demonios también.

-Como a ti ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-Sipo, desgraciadamente esas transmutaciones son imposibles de revertir, se dividen en tres tipos, atadura de alma, cuando se ata el alma de un humano o el corazón de un demonio a un objeto, como no permite un descanso y reencarnación, está prohibida, creación de quimeras y homúnculos, la primera, quimeras, son humanos o demonios combinados con animales, afectan la esencia de a quien se lo hagan y dificultan el descanso al morir, ejemplo… yo, la segunda, es cuando se crea un humano artificialmente, carecen de alma, o cuando el ultimo tipo de transmutación humana sale mal, pero deben saber que el ultimo tipo de transmutación humana es la resurrección o resucitación.- Amaimon pudo notar que Mephisto y Rin mostraban un especial interés en esta última.-La resucitación es realmente jugar a ser Dios, ya que se debe volver a crear un cuerpo, reinsertar la memoria y el corazón de quien se vaya a resucitar y e intentar crear el fuego de la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Se ha logrado?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-… No.-Contestó cortantemente.-Muchos lo han intentado, y todos aquellos que lo han intentado has sufrido un destino peor que la muerte, todos han fracasado, ya que el alma no posee un precio no hay nada que lo pueda igualar.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Rin.

-Una vez que alguien muere, en caso de un humano, pasa a su vida futura, y renace, por lo cual es imposible resucitarle, ve al universo como una corriente circular que siempre tiene el mismo curso, ese curso no se puede invertir, es igual con las almas y los seres humanos, ellos siguen ese curso de renacimiento, es un curso que no puede ser interrumpido…

-¿Y si habláramos de un demonio?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-Depende.-Exclamó Amaimon mientras se sentaba en el viejo escritorio.-Los demonios que alguna vez fueron ángeles, en el momento de su muerte, pueden elegir volver serlo.

-¿Y los que no?-Preguntó Kamiki.

-Renacen en Gehenna, pasa igual con los demonios que nacen de otros demonios, aunque, regresando al tema de la transmutación humana…

-Cuando los demás alquimistas estaban en la academia escuche que uno de ellos había logrado hacer una transmutación humana exitosa.-Dijo Shima antes de asustare ya que Amaimon empezaba a sacar una negra aura asesina.

-Niño, mejor dicho mocoso, era justamente a lo que no quería llegar, si, si se ha logrado, pero no quiero que crean que porque uno lo logro lo van a poder hacer ustedes, y ni me pregunten quien es porque no le voy a decir, ¡Madres que lograran que diga algo sobre el tema!, retomando el OTRO tema de la transmutación, se pueden pasar por alto los primeros dos tipos de transmutació ó intentando evitar el tema de la resucitación.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Shura.

-Como lo dicta la tercera regla de la alquimia.-Dijo mientras miraba dos piedras que traía en dos respectivos anillos en la mano izquierda.-Ven estas piedras, ¿Qué creen que son?

Entonces Mephisto levantó la mano.

-Creo que la roja es granate y la blanca es diamante…

-Muy bien, pero no, considera que soy un alquimista.-Se quitó los anillos.-Son piedras filosofales, la roja, transmuta el plomo el oro, la que parece un diamante, transmuta el plomo en plata, y de la roja se saca el elixir de la vida, capaz de hacer inmortal a quien lo bebe, y la medicina universal.-Contestó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Preguntó Rin.

-Que con ellas soy capaz de pasar por alto los primeros dos tipos de transmutación humana, ¡Sordo, que no oyes, ya lo había dicho!-Entonces Rin le saco la lengua.-Como iba diciendo, se puede hacer sin temor de que ocurra un efecto rebote.

-¿Y qué es eso?-Pregunto Shiemi.-Lo de rebote.

- Es cuando, no sacrificas un precio totalmente, y al final lo pagas usualmente con una parte del cuerpo ya que es lo más cercano, pero, deberán saber sobre la piedra filosofal, que inclusive, en nuestros mundos son pocos los que logran hacer una, y los que las hacen no revelan su fórmula, está prohibido, aunque los alquimistas suelen tener una esperanza de vida muy larga, la piedra filosofal no se puede regalar, ni vender.-Entonces la clase continuo pasaron una dos horas y la clase finalizó.- ¿Quiénes saben de quimica?

Mephisto y Shura levantaron la mano.

-Bien eso será útil.-Exclamó.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Shima.

-La alquimia se divide en comprensión, ¿Comprensión de qué? De la materia, y aunque la alquimia antecedió a la química es más fácil explicarlo si la tomamos de base, luego viene la experimentación, para ver las reacciones de la materia y finalmente la composición y descomposición por medio de la manipulación de las moléculas y la influencia que se puede generar sobre estas usando la energía, como la fuerza en Star wars.-Contestó.-Hasta mañana.

Todos se despidieron y salieron del salón, excepto Amaimon quien se quedo cavilando un rato hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de alguien familiar.

-Hola Catrina.-Saludo, entonces la mujer vestida con un atuendo de luto de antaño, y brazos y manos de hueso.

-Era mi imaginación o tu hermano y tu medio hermano están pensando en…

-Sí, sí lo están.-Dijo él.

-¿Crees que lograra dar con la fórmula para lograr su resucitación?-Preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, el no es yo, y no quiero pensar en las consecuencias que traerán lo que harán esos dos, por ahora mi prioridad es prepararlos para...

-La guerra.-Completó la frase.-No por nada hiciste una alianza, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué eres adivina o qué?-Preguntó en broma.

-No, pero se cuando alguien le va a partir la madre a alguien más.-Contestó

-Era de esperarse de ti que lo supieras.-La miró y esta le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.-Solo esperó que no estén tan pendejos como para terminar haciéndolo mal.

-Duerme, mañana tendrás una agenda muy apretada.-Exclamó ella, entonces Amaimon se fue a patín hasta la mansión de su "Querido" entre comillas hermano mayor y se quedo dormido en un cuarto que este le prestó (el ático).-Si, mi hermano es un tacaño y un codo, pero que puedo hacer.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en un raro catre.


	8. Rituales de los muertos

Habían pasado unos tres días, en los que Catrina le había traído al joven de ojos azules, las pocas flores de Cempasúchil del día de muertos del año pasado.

-Amaimon.-Murmuró Mephisto mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡No, espera, q-que chingados haces con esa soga!…-Gritó medio adormilado mientras se desenredaba las sabanas, entonces este lo amarró.- ¡Me violan!

-Ni loco haría una cosa así.-Exclamó con cara de asco.-Alguien tan genial como yo no terminaría haciendo eso con alguien como tú.

-Esa… ni tú te la crees, no es mi culpa mal pensar tus intensiones, tú me amas y me adoras y no puedes vivir sin mí, además he leído tu diario, y vaya que eres bastante imaginativo, lo que no entiendo es porque siempre que escribes tus perversiones me usas a mi.-Entonces detuvo su forcejeo.-Para que estoy luchando con esta soga si puedo usar alquimia para quitármela.

-No lo harás, ¿Y quien rayos te dio mi diario?, no vuelvas a leer mis perversiones, ¿está bien?, cambiando el tema…

-Ahora si verdad como te conviene.-Acto seguido le saco la lengua.

-Bueno, bueno, ya.-Entonces lo arrastró hasta la limusina.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Preguntó Amaimon, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Finalmente llegaron a un establecimiento.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Preguntó Amaimon.-Me estas poniendo nervioso.

Entonces Mephisto lo agarró de las piernas y lo arrastró hacia adentro de ese extraño establecimiento.

-Oigan, vamos yendo al aula de alquimia.-Dijo Shima.-Faltan veinte minutos.

Entonces él, Rin, Shiemi y Kamiki, se dirigieron al pseudo-salón donde eran instruidos en alquimia.

-Madres que te voy a dar el regalo que tenía planeado para ti.-Dijo Amaimon desde el otro lado de la puerta del salón.

-Como si me importara.-Exclamó Mephisto sarcástico.

-A si.-Entonces abrió la puerta de golpe y los jóvenes que estaban al otro lado cayeron al suelo.-Serian tan amables de no estar de metiches mientras hablo con la acémila que tengo por hermano mayor.-Les dijo.

-Oye, no soy una acémila.-Refunfuñó.

-Tienes razón, fue mi error, no eres una acémila.-Entonces Mephisto hizo un gesto característico de aquellas personas creiditas.-No, que va, eres un perro.

-Y tu un roedor.-Contestó el otro cortante.

-¿Que tú qué?... a sí que eres una rata tacaña.-Dijo en tono burlón ignorando su comentario anterior.

-Te la aplicó.-Exclamó una voz familiar para Amaimon.

-Hola Catrina…

-Tú, animal, que le hiciste a mi niño.-Dijo en tono maternal mientras abrazaba bruscamente a Amaimon y a él lo miraba con una mirada venenosa, venenosa.

-Yo… nada, mejore sus dientes.-Entonces jaló a Amaimon hacia donde él estaba y le hizo mostrar los dientes para que pudieran apreciar mejor los brackets que le habían puesto en la mañana. (Ese establecimiento al que lo había llevado era al dentista)

-¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?-Preguntó Amaimon sin cambiar su semblante.

-Claro, pero no creo que el merezca un regalo tan bueno.-Exclamó Catrina.

-Es que yo soy tan buena persona.-Entonces se pusieron a hacer un altar.

Era de tres niveles, y en cada nivel había un mantel amarillo fuerte, en el último nivel estaba hecho de palma un arco y estaba adornado con flores de cempasúchil, había unos cirios en cada lado del altar, el ambiente se llenó de un fuerte aroma a copal, y había papel picado color naranja, en los cuatro lados del primer nivel del altar había una vela, y encima del primer nivel habían dos figuras de hueso, una de Coatlicue y la segunda de Mictecacihuatl, arriba en el tercer nivel había un espejo en medio del arco, una vara de tejocote, y dos fotografías en cada lado, en el segundo nivel había una botella de tequila también había pulque, atole, enchiladas, chilaquiles, pipián, frijoles charros, chiles en nogada, gorditas, chicharrones en salsa verde, mole poblano, pozole, menudo, un repertorio de tacos y varias salsas hechas con diferentes tipos de chiles como el jalapeño, el chipotle o el habanero, calaveritas de dulce, pan de muerto, y granos de cacao, en cambio en el suelo, había un camino hecho con aserrín, y en medio de toda la comida, estaba en el centro un cuchillo ceremonial hecho de obsidiana, entonces atrás del altar pusieron varas en forma horizontal, y el ellas varios cráneos, algunos tenían fracturas como resultado de haber sido golpeados con una macauhuilt en las batallas antiguas donde la diosa o el joven fueron participes.

Entonces escucharon el asombro de los jóvenes que eran sus aprendices.

-Lo que ven aquí, es un altar de muertos, lo que ven atrás es un tzompantli.-Exclamó Amaimon, quien había adornado su cabello con algunas plumas de quetzal.

-¿Ese es el dichoso regalo que se supone me vas a dar?-Preguntó Mephisto cruzado de brazos.

-No, es para recibirlos a ellos.-Contestó entonces todos se percataron de que Catrina había traído consigo unos lentes que a Mephisto y a Rin les parecieron familiares.

-Devuélveme esos lentes.-Dijo Mephisto, entonces Catrina los puso sobre el altar junto a un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro.

Amaimon materializó su guadaña al mismo tiempo que la tomaba con una de sus manos.

-Muéstrame que valió la pena haberte enseñado el precio y significado de la vida y la muerte, muéstrame que no me equivoque al haberte instruido en el arte y oficio de alguien como yo.-Dijo Catrina mientras tomaba algo de pulque.

-Está bien… maestra.-Entonces giró la guadaña alginas veces, y con la pica tocó tanto el mechón de cabello como los lentes, tomó el cuchillo de obsidiana y con el cortó la palma de su mano, acto seguido lanzó unas gotas al aire y al caer a la sombra que el altar estaba haciendo empezaron a salir alrededor unos cráneos y plumas manchadas de sangre.-Pido permiso a Huitzilopochtli, Dios de la guerra para que me permita recibir desde el Omeyocan a Yuri Egin y a Shiro Fujimoto, a cambio, estas son mis ofrendas.- Entonces tomó unas plumas de su cabello, un poco más de su sangre y unas cuantas pepitas de oro y algunos pedazos de plata.

-¿Amaimon?-Preguntó Mephisto pero este lo ignoró.

En el rostro de este se habían marcado más sus ojeras, y se habían extendido hasta por encima en los parpados superiores como s fueran las cuencas, los huesos de los pómulos se hicieron más palpables gracias a la coloración negra que había debajo de estos y marcas en los labios que parecían dientes, era como una pintura facial.

Entonces desde el centro de donde estaban los cráneos emergieron dos personas, tanto Mephisto como Rin conocían al primero, era Shiro, y la segunda persona, Yuri se acercó a quienes eran sus hijos, ya que Yukio también había sido llamado por Amaimon.

-Ese es mi regalo.-Dijo Amaimon mientras hacía desaparecer su guadaña, todos incluyendo Catrina lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Co-como lo hiciste?-Preguntó Rin.

-De nada eh de nada.-Exclamó sarcástico.-Ya que fui tan buena gente como para devolverte a tu mamacita santa y a tu amadísimo tutor y padre adoptivo y ni las gracias me das ingrato.

-Gracias.-Dijeron Rin, Yukio y Mephisto a unísono.

-Eso me gusta más, y antes de que empiece su cursi demostración y de mas rarezas, solo tienen hasta las once de la noche para ser muy felices.-Dijo mientras agarraba un poco de atole en un vaso de barro.

-¿Por qué tan poco?-Preguntó Mephisto un poco amargado.

-Y todavía me rezongas, no es fácil para un demonio convocar a una persona en cuerpo y alma desde el más alto cielo conocido como el Omeyocan…

-Oye en una de tus clases nos dijiste que cuando alguien moría, un humano, este pasaba a su vida futura en nueve días, entonces si es así, ellos.-Dijo indicando a Shiro y Yuri.-No son reales ¿Verdad?

-Muy observador, Rin.-Exclamó Amaimon.-Lo que sucede es que por haber estado expuestos mucho tiempo a las llamas azules, les es más difícil reencarnar.

-Ya veo.-Contestó.

-Hoy no tendrán clase, pero mañana vendrán el doble de tiempo para compensar esta clase, puesto que les enseñare por fin, a controlas la materia.-Dijo mientras se acababa el atole.

-Hay muchas cosas de que hablar.-Le dijo Shiro a Mephisto.

-¿Tiene que ver sobre mi y como decirlo,… lo que pase en los próximos meses?-Preguntó Amaimon.

-Si.- Respondió Shiro.

-Shiro… si abres la boca, te va a llevar la bruja.-Dijo Amaimon amenazante.

-Bien entonces tú y yo.- Volvió a dirigirse a Mephisto.- Casi no tenemos de que hablar.

-Calladito te vez más bonito.-Exclamó Amaimon.-Si no le diré a Egyn y a Iblis que te jalen las patas en la noche.

-Algo cambio ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Shiro.

-¿Por qué están siendo tan misteriosos?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-No pienses en lo que hablamos, no es bueno, ni conveniente, saberlo te abrumaría y te llevaría a la locura, solo olvídalo, estas mejor así.-Dijo Amaimon.-Bueno tengo que hablar con Hermes así que me voy.

-Espérate tantito.-Exclamó Catrina.

-Mande.-Contestó Amaimon.

-Traje una rosca, por lo del seis de enero.-Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos u en el escritorio del profesor aparecía la dichosa rosca.

-Guárdenme un pedazo, pero si sale el monito, asegúrate de que mi hermano no le ponga la mano encima, por favor.-Y tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron saltó por una ventana, perdiéndose de vista de todos los presentes.

-Si preguntas porque es porque no sabes cocinar, así que aguántate.-Le dijo Catrina a Mephisto.


	9. Mas preguntas que respuestas

Mephisto fue directamente a su oficina, ahora tendría más tiempo para solucionar cualquier tipo de problema relacionado con su amada academia, Shiro caminaba detrás de el.

-Genial, tengo un grave, grave problema con una puerta a gehenna y mi estúpido hermano menor quien nos quiere enseñar alquimia.-Exclamó Mephisto rompiendo el silencio.

-Quiero oírte decir eso en unos meses.-Dijo Shiro con un tono de burla y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Mephisto quien sabia que lo que el otro decía no era nada bueno.

-Dentro de unos meses, la puerta a gehenna será el menor de tus problemas.-Ambos entraron a la oficina y se sentaron, pero antes Shiro, trazo unos círculos con varios símbolos en ciertas partes de la oficina, como en las ventanas y la puerta.-Se borraran, además de que no confío en los ojos y oídos de tu hermano.

-Continua.-Dijo Mephisto seriamente.

-Amaimon no se prestó a enseñarles alquimia a un montón de niños molestos y a un baquetón como tu… sin ofender… si no fuera algo verdaderamente importante.-Dijo mientras Mephisto hacia un puchero por el ultimo comentario.-Tú y Amaimon son los protagonistas de esta épica tragedia, aunque aun no me explico a quien le toca salvar a quien.

-¿Tragedia?-Preguntó Mephisto sin entender.

-Si Amaimon supiera que te estoy diciendo esto me mataría.-Exclamó.

-Ya estás muerto, además si intenta hacerte algo bien puedo matarlo yo a él.-Dijo sonriendo con su usual sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso.-Dijo un poco irritado.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Mephisto sin entender.

-Solo no lo hagas.-Contestó cortantemente.

-Bien.-Exclamó.

-Es que esto, no lo estoy haciendo por ti, si no por el.-Entonces Mephisto cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías decirme?-Preguntó un poco cortante.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de Shambhala?-Preguntó Shiro.

-¿Shambhala? ¿Hablas de la legendaria ciudad de Shambhala?-Preguntó aun un poco incrédulo ante lo que estaba oyendo, y Shiro, se limitó a asentir son la cabeza.

-Antes, mucho tiempo atrás inclusive de que se pensara crear el primer ángel, existió el caos, y después del caos, existió un mundo creado solamente para la felicidad, un mundo donde no se conocía el dolor, el sufrimiento, la locura, el mal o la crueldad y mucho menos el olvido o la muerte, era el más perfecto paraíso donde cualquiera ansiase vivir, y en medio de todo ese hermoso mundo existía un reino imposible, la ciudad de Shambhala.-Dijo mientras miraba sus manos.-Ese mundo, en su comienzo estaba vacío, a pesar de ser un mundo perfecto, no tenia morador alguno salvo el primer Dios existente, y este decidió crear a los primeros seres que tendrían el honor de vivir en tan magnífica ciudad, los llamó "Hijos de Shambhala", vivieron siendo felices durante milenios y sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos felices como lo fueron ellos…

-¿Ellos podían morir?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-Sí y no, su muerte no estaba sujeta al tiempo, puesto que el tiempo no existía, ni a las enfermedades, solo a ser muertos por las manos de sus iguales, jamás ambicionaron saber más, fueron las creaciones más perfectas hechas jamás tanto que Dios les permitió poseer su propio tiempo, eso los hacía inmortales, pero si eran asesinados su tiempo se convertía en parte del todo y morían.

-Creo que se como acaba esta historia, uno de ellos fue asesinado ¿Verdad?-Preguntó sin estar muy seguro.

-Exacto, en uno de sus juegos, uno de ellos murió por accidente de alguien más, los hijos de Shambhala prometieron nunca hablar de lo ocurrido y mucho menos odiar a quien había asesinado involuntariamente a uno de sus amigos, pero a la larga rompieron su promesa y después de odiarle permitieron que el olvido se llevara el recuerdo de alguien que hizo algo que realmente no era su culpa, entonces ese alguien tomó parte de su tiempo y volvió al forjar un cuerpo, intentó con lo que saco de su tiempo juntar el tiempo de quien fue asesinado el cual estaba distribuido en el todo, esa fue la primera transmutación y de ahí nació la alquimia, pero no todo salió como lo esperaba, logró regresarlo a la vida, pero todos lo demás le acusaron de retar a Dios, hicieron un juicio pero Dios al darse cuenta de que no preparó a sus creaciones para lo desconocido, para la muerte, la tristeza y el odio, decidió comenzar de nuevo, creo a los ángeles, y al hijo de Shambhala que fue asesinado, le permitió reencarnar en un nuevo ser, pero no contó con que este se pusiera en su contra.-Ante esto Mephisto se dio cuenta de un "pequeño" pero importante detalle.

-¿Mi padre es un Hijo de Shambhala?-Shiro volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Gracias a su sangre todos sus hijos tienen poderes y mentes excepcionales, de hecho tú no eres un demonio común, pero lo que no tienen son las virtudes de un ser de Shambhala. Los demás hijos de Shambhala, al darse cuenta de que tu padre se había vuelto un demonio se volvieron guardianes de los humanos, y se convirtieron el lo que se conoce como Dioses, pero no todos podían ser bueno ya que el equilibrio de bien y mal que no tuvieron ellos se perdería para con los humanos, así que unos se dejaron consumir por la maldad con el conocimiento de que jamás podrían volver a ser lo que fueron, y otros tantos se mantuvieron neutrales, los últimos son los Dioses benignos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Amaimon, ya sé que yo desciendo de uno de los moradores de Shambhala pero y él?-Preguntó.

-Selene es el nombre que ahora se da la mujer que asesino a tu padre antes de ser quien es ahora, Selene es la Diosa de la luna, la luna y la tierra tienen relaciones estrechas, pero ese no es el caso de tu hermano, Selene, a raíz de ser la primera alquimista decidió perfeccionar sus creaciones para así algún día regresarle a tu padre un poco de lo que le quito, según lo que se tu padre quería otro hijo y entonces nació el, lo que tú no sabes es que Selene tuvo que ver en su nacimiento, Selene creo a tu hermano, y lo puso dentro del vientre de tu madre para que pudiera nacer, le dio la sangre de tu padre lo que lo convierte en su hijo y en tu hermano, Amaimon heredo muchas características de tu padre, de tu madre y de Selene, como las llamas azules y su gusto por la alquimia, aunque él lo quisiera o no, terminaría aprendiendo alquimia…

-¿Amaimon es realmente ni hermano?...

-Sí, solo que tiene dos madres… sin contar las adoptivas y un padre, su padre, ustedes comparten sangre, lo que he oído es que Amaimon hizo algo que no se debe de hacer, pero lo que hizo, lo hizo bien, y su creación es la única completa, lo que no se es que fue lo que hizo o a quien, el si heredo las suficientes características como para poder vivir en Shambhala, el podría decirse que es un demonio de Shambhala, pero lo que hizo le impide hacer muchas cosas y es la razón del sello de su espalda Amaimon no les está enseñando la alquimia convencional sino a defenderse, date una idea de por qué, solo sé que el final que le tocaba cambio, su destino cambio y para serte sincero estoy diciendo mucho, le prometí a tu hermano que jamás te diría nada del tema pero es injusto para él, es todo lo que se.- Después de un rato de charla, Shiro fue a donde Rin y Yukio y ya muy entrada la noche tanto Yuri como Shiro se despidieron y se fueron de regreso al Omeyocan.

-¿Qué haces y que rayos es eso?-Le preguntó Mephisto a Amaimon.

-¿Esto? Es un patín del diablo y estoy jugando con el.-Entonces Amaimon dejo el patín por la paz después de estar tres horas seguidas haciendo lo mismo y se fue a dormir.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Mephisto al ver pasar a Catrina.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó cortante.

-Es acerca de Amaimon.-Entonces los ojos de Catrina cambiaron de naranja a rojo.

-Shiro, hijo de… maldito hijo de…, lo prometiste cabrón-Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?-Rezongó.

-Porque no, porque lo prometimos y no lo entenderías, y respecto a lo que me ibas a preguntar, si, te leí la mente, respecto a tu pregunta, te lo diré cuando llegue el momento.- Entonces Catrina se esfumó con el viento nocturno.


	10. De malos estudiantes y lenguas extrañas

-¿Qué rayos hace una tina en medio del salón?-Exclamó Mephisto, al ver que realmente había una tina de bronce con la cortina alrededor imposibilitando ver lo que había detrás, en el centro del salón ya que las bancas las habían apartado hacia los lados.

-¿Por qué rayos sacas la katana?-Le preguntó Shima a Rin.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó el joven de cabello negro que ahora estaba cubierto de llamas azules.- Podría tratarse de algún experimento de ese loco al que tenemos que llamar maestro.

-Buen punto.-Contestó, entonces todos los demás sacaron sus armas.

Se acercaron cautelosamente hacia la tina entonces Mephisto abrió la cortina y lo que vieron fue, fue…

-¡AAAH!...

-…

-…

-…-Entonces Shura hizo una seña para que los jóvenes salieran del salón y no quedaran traumatizados, por suerte o desgracia no vieron nada.

-Vaya, como hacerse una muy buena escena mental hard yaoi incestuosa, como la de esos mangas eróticos que tienes ocultos en tu escritorio.-Exclamó una mujer, una pervertida mujer.

-¡SHURA!... maldición, que en esta academia uno no puede tener algo de privacidad.-Exclamó Mephisto muy, muy sonrojado.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora, ¿¡tendrías la amabilidad de cerrar la maldita cortina de una buena vez!? Pervertido-Preguntó un irritado joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules.

-Bueno, al menos la espuma censura bien.-Dijo Shura sin quitar la vista de, de… de un punto en especifico muy personal en el joven que estaba bañándose en esos momentos, y si, estaba desnudo.

-Si hubiera algo que censurar, claro está.-Dijo Mephisto en tono burlón.

-Pues en comparación al chiste que tú tienes mi muy estimado, tengo mucho, mucho, mucho más que tu.-Dijo cortante.

-Si como no.-Dijo Mephisto.

-Eres como un reloj de bolsillo.-Dijo Amaimon.

-¿Elegante y con clase?-Exclamó Mephisto dándose aires de grandeza.

-… Del siglo pasado, ocupa espacio que se puede sustituir por algo mas útil, hace ruidos que desesperan mucho como un tic tac molesto, se le tiene que dar cuerda para que funcione, a veces se atrasa, si se le da mucha cuerda se rompe y ya no sirve, bueno aunque "eso" nunca te ha servido, no mucho pues, si se moja no funciona por un buen rato…

-Te la aplico.-Dijo Shura.

-Vas a ver, vas a ver…

-Tus miserias, no gracias.-Contesto.

-Y te la seguirá aplicando.-Exclamó Shura.- ¿Por qué la tina?

-Porque en la mañana no me dio tiempo de bañarme, no preguntes porque, y además no creí que vendrían tan temprano.-Dijo mientras se tapaba con la cortina.

Entonces Amaimon se sumergió de nuevo en la densa espuma de la tina.

-Ahora si mocoso, no te la vas a andar acabando.-Sumergió una de sus manos en el agua perfumada, no tardó mucho en encontrar y halar fuertemente la cola de Amaimon.

-Chinga tu madre.-Gritó.-Voy a sacarte…

-…la-Dijo Shura con una mirada de pervertida que superaba por mucho a los demonios femeninos más perversos en toda gehenna.

-De hecho, iba a decir los ojos…Me dejas vestirme antes de que se le ocurra decir o hacer algo peor, Shura y sus perversiones.- Después de lo dicho, este se puso una muda de ropa, descompuso los átomos de la bañera, acomodó las bancas y sus demás aprendices entraron.

-No se ve nada feliz.-Exclamó Rin.

-Concuerdo contigo.-Dijo Shiemi.

-Pinguiniños, Shura, cosa fea a la que llamo hermano mayor.-Suspiro pesadamente.-Hoy… hoy han se han superado.-Todos sonrieron.- cuando creí que no podían llegar a ser mas…Bueno, los exámenes de química básica, quiero resaltar la palabra BASICA, hablaran por si solos, miren les puse este examen como un repaso, realmente estoy decepcionado, solo dos personas sacaron una calificación decente y tres aprobaron…-Tomó los exámenes y empezó a repartirlos.- Kamiki, un 8 de calificación final, Shura, felicidades, un diez de calificación final…

-Espera, dijiste que solo dos recibieron buenas calificaciones, ¿y yo?-Dijo Mephisto.

-Tu calificación final es un ¡CERO!, bueno, en realidad es un cero punto nueve y no, no sube a un uno.-Ante esto Mephisto quedo boquiabierto.- Shima un cinco punto ocho, Shiemi, un seis, Rin, un dos, y eso es todo, hoy las féminas patearon los lerdos traseros de los chicos de la clase de alquimia.

-Y el examen…

-¿Va a contar?-Terminó la frase que dijo Rin.-Para su suerte, no, no va a contar, pero para mañana, quiero ese examen corregido.

Amaimon hizo una seña para que hicieran una fila frente a él.

-Esta su primera lección de alquimia, empezaremos por la manipulación de elementos.-Dijo Amaimon.- pero ¿Qué es un elemento?

-Un elemento es una substancia pura que está constituida por átomos de la misma clase.-Dijo Kamiki.

-Co-como el oro.-Tartamudeo Shiemi.

-Bueno, eso es si hablamos de un elemento químico, si hablamos de los elementos antiguos, agua, tierra, viento y fuego, que son los elementos que componen y son capaces de dar un equilibrio a todo lo existente, hablaríamos de los primeros tipos de manipulación de la materia. Empezaremos por el fuego.-Exclamó Amaimon.- ¿Cómo se produce el calor?

-El calor…

-No Shima, el calor no se produce gracias a las chicas, bueno, en cierto sentido si, un tipo de calor, pero estamos hablando alquímicamente.-Dijo Amaimon.

-Rayos.-Dijo Shima.

-Cuando las moléculas se agitan.-Dijo Shura.

-Pero ¿para qué Mephisto o yo necesitaríamos aprender a producir fuego?-Preguntó Rin.

-Tú, mi hermano y yo, lo producimos de manera natural, pero no todos los fuegos son iguales, hay fuegos que tu llama no puede combatir, además no solo les enseñare a producirlos, sino a usarlos y combinarlos con otros elementos, mediante eso, podrán empezar a transmutar otros elementos o compuestos en otros.-Contestó.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Rin.

-Tracen este sello en sus manos con un marcador.-Entonces marcaron un circulo y dentro de este un triangulo, y en el centro del triangulo, un circulo con un punto adentro.-El circulo primero es la energía constante, el triangulo es el símbolo del sol, el circulo con un punto dentro es el símbolo alquímico del sol, los cuales les permitirán producir fuego.-Dijo Amaimon.

Dejaron, mejor dicho, le aventaron los marcadores.

-¿Cuándo tendremos nuestros guantes?-Preguntó Kamiki.

-Cuando se los ganen… Empezaremos por algo sencillo, y no hagan trampas ustedes dos.-Dijo refiriéndose a Mephisto y Rin.-Imaginen las moléculas, una molécula simple y al mismo tiempo un objeto cualquiera, no importa si en estos momentos, la molécula no corresponde a los componentes del objeto que quieren encender, y el siguiente paso sería tocar el objeto, es por eso que traje unos objetos que se que no tienen relevancia para nadie en este salón.-Acto seguido saco la colección de figuras favoritas de nuestro muy otaku director.-Me permito afirmar y reafirmar, estas figuritas no tienen relevancia ni son queridas de una forma obsesiva por nadie aquí.

-Tú, pigmeo Oompa Loompa, regrésamelas ahora.-Gritó Mephisto.

-No soy un Oompa Loompa.-Dijo Amaimon sin inmutarse.

-Bien, en ese caso eres un Hobbit deforme.-Dijo mientras intentaba quitarle las figuras.

-Yo seré un hobbit deforme, pero tú eres un orco bautizado en acido sulfúrico y un trago de gasolina más horrible que el promedio, y además de horrible, mugroso.-Exclamó a lo que Shura no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Acto seguido le regresó las figuras a excepción de una.

-Por daños a la integridad mental y psicológica de un menor de edad me la quedo y no, no te la voy a regresar.-Contestó y Mephisto solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-Al menos me diste las otras.-Murmuro con un tono de supremacía.

Empezaron, Rin y Shura fueron los que más rápido pudieron producir fuego…

-¡RIN!, bien hecho.-Dijo Amaimon alzando el pulgar después de que Rin le prendiera fuego al sombrero de su hermano mayor.

Y ya casi al finalizar la clase Shima y Shiemi pudieron producir algunas chispas.

-No te molestes mucho, si te enojas envejecerás más rápido, además, yo te ayudare, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿está bien?-Dijo Amaimon mientras le daba un dulce a un irritado alumno suyo.

-Bien… gracias por el dulce.-Dijo Mephisto antes de sonrojarse un poco.

-Y este es el inicio de una fructífera relación que documentare en unos mangas que iré sacando poco a poco.-Exclamó Shura con una mirada perversa mientras miraba unas fotografías de su joven maestro demonio de cuando se estaba bañando.- Ya pueden darse una idea de qué tipo de mangas.

-Dame las fotos ya.-Dijo Amaimon ligeramente sonrojado.

-Nel.-Contesto Shura.-Que clase de enferma depravada soy…

-La clase ya término, yo ya me voy.-Contestó antes de saltar por una de las ventanas.

-¿Cuando rayos vas a venir por tu fea mascota?-Preguntó Hermes mientras se despegaba de la pierna a un duende molesto.

-Ya te dije que desde ahora es tuyo, Behemoth necesitara a un buen dueño, y sabes bien porque…-Exclamó mientras pisaba a Behemoth.

-Bien, me lo quedo, ya te dije que el no va a tener el corazón como para…

-¿Matarme?-Dijo cortante.-Claro que lo hará, lo vengo planeando desde toda una vida.

-Sí, pero el corazón, puede cambiar, se que cambiara, no por nada Afrodita…

-Mendiga vieja, ella y sus perversiones.-Dijo Amaimon.-Y el, ¿crees que continúe con lo planeado?

-No lo dudo, el te lo prometió, ¿por qué tanto afán en completar esto?-Preguntó Hermes.-Ya probaste que eres el mejor, puedes dejarlo…

-¿Morir?, no, no puedo, no puedo, no lo hice por orgullo, me costo, y mucho, además si no lo hago la ley de la equivalencia no se cumplirá y perecerá.-Contestó.

-Dije que te ayudaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, y lo hare solo espero que sea digno.-Dijo Hermes.

-Aunque no lo creas, es digno, digno de lo que hice, la promesa que le hice, cuando era un niño, es una promesa que planeo cumplir, le dije que lo protegería.-Miró sus manos.

-Sí, ¿pero quién te protege a ti?, aun eres un niño.-Preguntó.- ¿El?, el jamás lo ha hecho.

-Bien…

-¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien?...

-Yo elegí, por mi está bien, sabia a lo que me atenía… Hermes ya cállate, ya me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber, todo está como debe estar y todo se hará como se debe de hacer.-Dijo antes de regresar a la academia.


	11. Selene

Después de varias semanas de haber hablado con Hermes, después de la clase en la cual todos habían mejorado, una noche, antes de irse a dormir, un rato antes de dormir, bajo del ático hasta uno de los balcones de la mansión, era un balcón blanco, de mármol pulido, se detuvo, mirando la luna con detenimiento, y luego las estrellas, entonces pudo recordar las enseñanzas de sus antiguos maestros, de Maquiavelo, Ptolomeo, de Atenea, Quetzalcóatl, Loki, Afrodita, Mictecacihuatl, de muchos otros, de cuando viajo a Alejandría, a las Pirámides en Egipto, a México y las antiguas civilizaciones le enseñaron a ver el cielo, y luego fue Praga, Francia, Inglaterra, Portugal, Rusia muchos otros lugares.

-Siempre que veas el cielo, y observes las estrellas, hazlo siempre con cautela, porque hablan del futuro el cual no siempre es el que más se espera.-Murmuró.

Entonces se percató de una presencia, que fácilmente pudo, reconocer, era una presencia familiar, y un tanto espectral que salía desde su sombra, era una mujer, tenía una máscara parecida a un cráneo, había manchas de sangre, unas eran recientes, el color carmesí resplandecía, y había otras más viejas de color café obscuro, olía como a metal, a salitre y cloro quemado, vestía con pieles negras, su piel era morena y correspondía a la piel de una anciana, seca y rugosa al tacto, en las cuencas de la máscara relucían sus ojos con un brillo naranja, sus brazos y piernas eran huesudos y estaban manchados con sangre, pero conforme se erguía su piel se volvía más joven, más suave y fina, sus piernas y brazos pasaron de estar en los huesos para volverse más musculo, el cabello negro caía como dos cortinas a los lados y en una de sus manos había un cuchillo de obsidiana.

-¿Consideras que están listos?-Preguntó el joven de cabellos verdes, cuya piel se había tornado mas blanca de lo normal.

-No, lo sé, tú eres el maestro, su maestro.-Dijo con un tono de voz severo.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que debo buscar una segunda opinión, todos los maestros, en cierto punto se encariñan con sus estudiantes, y esta no es la excepción, un tipo de cariño se traduce como protección, pero no puedo protegerlos de esto, si lo hago no aprenderán nada, pero si no lo hago evitare que vean una de las caras más crudas de la naturaleza humana y tal vez demoniaca.-Exclamó mientras apoyaba el codo en el borde del balcón y en la mano su barbilla.

-Debo admitir que eres un maestro excelente y ellos son buenos alumnos, porque inclusive el más mediocre y flojo de ellos está aprendiendo más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, y con más calidad de lo que creí que podrían.-Dijo la enigmática mujer que entonces cambio a una de sus formas predilectas.- Mmm… Respecto a lo otro, a lo que cambio, no me han dicho mucho, va a tardar.

-¿Qué pasara cuando sea su turno?-Preguntó Amaimon.

-Déjaselo a los dioses del tiempo, ellos verán como reorganizar todo cuando tu ciclo llegue a su fin.-Contesto, mientras ponía el garsolé sobre la cabeza del joven.-Sabes… momentos como este me hacen recordar la paciencia y la entrega que le dabas a la alquimia cuando empezaste, dentro de algunos meses estarán listos.

Entonces ambos escucharon el sonido de pasos, pero no se inmutaron en lo absoluto.

Catrina había desaparecido bajo la forma de humo negro que se camuflaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de la hora que es?-Preguntó Mephisto al ver a su hermano despierto a esas horas.

-Perfectamente, ¿por qué?-Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.-… ¿Qué tienes?, se que tienes algo, el aire se volvió pesado, así que no intentes mentirme.

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Desde que Shiro fue con el chisme ¿Verdad?-Entonces se irguió completamente y volvió su cuerpo para verlo.

-¿Cómo…

-Me di cuenta?-Completó la frase que su hermano iba a decir.-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, un ejemplo son como funcionan mis ojos y oídos, digamos que ven y oyen más de lo que la mayoría cree, inclusive tu.

-No eres lo que creí que eras, nunca lo fuiste.-Dijo mientras miraba esos ojos inexpresivos.

-Los demonios mienten, deberías entenderlo, ambos lo somos.-Exclamó mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero algo dentro de mí, me dice que no mientes por maldad, mientes por otra cosa.-Dijo mientras desviaba la miraba, intentando deducir algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a entender por qué.

-Es… complicado, bastante complicado, algún día lo entenderás, espero.-Puso la mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de cansancio.- Nadie puede ayudarme, por más que quiera, nadie, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-… Cla-claro.-Dijo sin estar muy seguro, ahora realmente se daba cuenta que estaba en "desventaja", su hermano era un completo enigma para él, no era tan simple como creyó que era, era más maduro, más interesante.

-No pienses en esto, no es bueno, si lo haces, terminaras igual o peor que yo, y no tienes una idea de lo mal que estoy.-Contestó.-Hasta mañana, me voy a mi pseudo laboratorio.

-¿Laboratorio?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-Sí, con instrumentos de siglo pasado.-Contesto.

-Bueno… buenas noches.-Entonces caminaron en sentidos contrarios en el pasillo que conectaba a ese balcón.

…

-Emm… Shima, apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde a clase…

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Rin?... impostor.-Dijo Shima mientras lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Solo cállate y vamos, aprenderé alquimia para cerrarle la boca a ese engendro de Satán al que tengo que llamar maestro.-Contestó Rin con un tono maquiavélico en su voz.-Andando!

-Ta´ bien, ta' bien.-Dijo Shima mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué crees que nos enseñe hoy?-Preguntó Kamiki haciendo que todos se asustaran ya que nadie supo ni cuándo ni cómo llego.

-Ni idea, y no llegues así, asustas.-Dijo Shura produciendo el mismo efecto que ella.

-Lo que digas…

Entonces al final llegaron por Shiemi, quien se había demorado en la cafetería, y fueron al salón de alquimia ubicado en punta de la chin…, aha, ahí mero, entonces vieron un perro afuera de la puerta del salón, era un perro blanco, bueno, debería, era como si lo hubieran revolcado en tierra, y tenía un inconfundible pañuelo rosa de lunarcitos blancos que lo identificaban como su collón y holgazán director.

-¡VENGANZA!-Gritó Kamiki corriendo hacia Mephisto, quien estaba convertido en perro, entonces de entre sus cosas saco un bote de cristal lleno de… lleno de… de… pulgas y se lo dejo caer encima.-Eso fue por asustarme la ultima vez, tuve pesadillas.

-¡Quítenmelas, quítenmelas!-Exclamó Mephisto mientras usaba una de sus patas traseras para rascarse.

-A eso se le llama karma.-Dijo Kamiki.

-¿Ya es hora?-Preguntó Amaimon sin tener una noción del tiempo.

-Ya.-Dijo Shiemi.

-… Está bien, está bien, pasen ya.-Entonces se percató de que su hermano estaba haciendo movimientos raros como la niña del exorcista.- Órale… nada mas de falta girar la articulación del cuello 360 grados, ¿y ahora que traes?

-La mocosa de cejas de bolita me hecho un bote lleno de pulgas…

-Usted se lo merecía.-Dijo enojada.

-Es que si la asustaste bien feo, bueno, bueno, por mientras que te quito las pulgas ustedes entren.-Dijo Amaimon tomando al perro en los brazos.

Pero luego lo soltó cuando cayó en cuenta de que debía quitar su cine improvisado.

-¿Qué estabas viendo?-Preguntó Shura.

-Películas y series, he estado aquí un buen rato, Salón México, Variedades de media noche, unos capítulos del chavo del ocho, otros del avispón verde, una del Santo y Blue Demon, la Marquesa del barrio y unos de viaje a las estrellas.-Contestó mientras quitaba la sabana que usaba como pantalla y desconectaba el cañón, apagó su computadora, y abrió la única ventana que había, luego, prendió la luz.

-Siéntense.-Los jóvenes obedecieron, entonces trazó un circulo en su escritorio y sacó una tina, la que llenó con agua muy, muy caliente.-Metete.

-¿Ahí?... Ni que estuviera loco-Dijo Mephisto.

-Se me andaba olvidando.-Entonces todos los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par, sabían que eso no era nada bueno.-… ¿Y la tarea?

…Déjenme adivinar… no la trajeron, bueno, Shiemi, Kamiki y Shura si la trajeron… no les da vergüenza que ellas estén siendo mejores estudiantes que ustedes y no… no, Shima no te voy a valer la tarea porque se la pasaste a Rin.-Dijo Amaimon mientras sacaba una bolsa de chupirules de su escritorio y empezó a comerse uno, el cual no le duro mucho y luego volvió a guardarla.

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?-Preguntó Shima.

-Ni idea.-Contestó.

-Maldición… Quítame estas pulgas.- Rezongó Mephisto.

-Bueno, bueno, metete a la tina tamaño perrito que te conseguí.-Dijo amable mente.

-…Bien.-Se metió a la tina y se hizo bolita.

Entonces Amaimon tomó una bolsa la abrió y hecho unos pedacitos de lo que parecía ser…

-Soda caustica.-Dijo Amaimon mientras agarraba a Mephisto del cuello, aun en forma de perro y le impedía salir.

Y luego empezó a restregarlo contra la tina como si fuera ropa sucia, como cuando la gente de antaño lavaba su ropa.

-Y… díganme, ¿le echare almidón o no?-Dijo, pero antes de que pudieran contestar le hecho una caja completa.

-Déjame salir…

-No ande de rajón.-Entonces lo volvió a hundir en el agua.- Aguántese... ni que te estuviera echando agua bendita, exagerado.

Después de un rato lo saco agarró unas pinzas para la ropa y de las orejas lo puso en un tendedero.

-Eso fue cruel.-Murmuró Mephisto.

-Pero ya no tienes pulgas.-Contestó Amaimon.- ¿Quieres que te enumere todas y cada una de las veces que tú has sido cruel conmigo con lujo de detalles?…

-…No-Contestó.

-A verdad, entonces mejor cierra el hocico.-Exclamó Amaimon.-Repasemos… ¿Cuáles son los elementos ligeros? ¿Rin?

-Fuego y aire.-Contestó.

-De los elementos clásicos ¿cuál era el quinto?... Shima, solo porque estas bobeando en vez de poner atención, contesta.-Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Pero…

-La pregunta está muy, muy fácil, si no la contestas, te repruebo o te hago aprender la teoría a la vieja escuela, y no quieres aprender a la vieja escuela.

-Es el éter o la quintaescencia.-Contestó haciendo un puchero.

-Y ¿La quintaescencia es corruptible o no? Esa la respondes tu… ex -saco de pulgas.-Dijo mientras soltaba al terrier escoses mientras este se quejaba.

-Lo que digas, rata.-Dijo.-No, no es corruptible.

-Primero que nada, es hámster, segundo si, tienes razón, el éter o quintaescencia es incorruptible… lástima que tu mente no lo sea, no, si esta mas cochambrosa que…

-¡Oye!-Entonces se sacudió el agua que quedaba en su pelaje, el cual estaba más blanco que de costumbre y volvió a su otra forma.

-Te me hacías más bonito de perro.

-¿Y crees que te voy andar complaciendo cada capricho que salga de su boca?

-De hecho yo soy el que te consiente a ti… tristemente.-Dijo.

-Y como hermano mayor te mueres de hambre.-Dijo Shura.

-Oh bueno y a ti quien te hablo.-Exclamó Mephisto.

-Catrina, ¿me trajiste es metro que te pedí?-Entonces ella asintió con la cabeza y saco de una funda negra un metro de madera de roble algo desgastado de las esquinas.

-¿Y eso para qué es?-Preguntó Shiemi.

-Es para disciplinar estudiantes mal portados, como ellos.-Contestó Kamiki mientras señalaba a Shura y Mephisto.

-Exacto…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras padre?-Preguntó Catrina alzando la voz haciendo que todos miraran fijamente al demonio de cabellos verdes.

-¿Qué?... Yo no tengo hijos.-Contestó Amaimon sin saber a lo que Catrina se refería.

-Pues según yo ella es tu hija, porque tiene tus mismas cejas.-Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Kamiki.

-¿Papá?-Preguntó Kamiki abriendo los ojos, un poco asustada.

-Has bebido de más Catrina, ya sé que los dos estamos hermosos pero ella no es mi hija, ya sé que tenemos las mismas cejas, unas cejas muy lindas… en bolita, pero no, no es mi hija.-Dijo.

Entonces Catrina cabizbaja algo desilusionada se fue.

-Bueno, esos dos, el fuego y el aire, son los elementos antiguos ligeros, el fuego química y alquímicamente es un catalizador para el cambio ya que simboliza el calor, y el aire es el elemento que causa la combustión que deriva en fuego y este a su vez en calor, la mayoría de las veces es así, no siempre.-Dijo, entonces se puso sus guantes y de estos materializó un bastante tierra y luego en un vaso de precipitado que había sacado desde antes que empezara la clase puso un poco de agua, y finalmente agrupo unos montones de tierra y uno lo apartó y de los montones sacó metales en bruto, como hierro, níquel cobre, platino, plomo, plata y oro, estos últimos como pepitas.

-Ahora, de los elementos, dejando solo a los elementos corruptibles, ¿cuáles son los elementos pesados?-Preguntó.

Shiemi levantó la mano.

-¿Si?

-La tierra y el agua.-Contestó.

-Exacto.-Dijo.-Usualmente las mujeres tienen más afinidad con los elementos tierra y agua, ya que estos son elementos femeninos, oscuros y pasivos, en cambio el aire y el fuero son elementos masculinos y activos, el fuego es fácil de producir, difícil de controlar pero fácil de apagar… depende, el viento es difícil de controlar, relativamente fácil de producir y deshacer, el agua es relativamente fácil de controlar, relativamente fácil de producir y difícil de descomponer, la tierra, es relativamente fácil de producir, fácil de controlar, bueno, no siempre, a veces es fácil a veces difícil eso depende, es relativo, un 50/50, y relativamente fácil, a veces difícil de descomponer.-Entonces puso el pedazo de plomo que había materializado y se puso a jugar con el haciendo muchas figuras todas medio raras.

-¿Y?, soy rey del tiempo.-Exclamó Mephisto altaneramente.

-Siempre subestimando lo que hay a tu alrededor.-Comentó Amaimon mientras le daba un golpe con el metro en los nudillos.-Velo de la siguiente manera, el tiempo tiene un estrecha relación con el espacio y viceversa, y todo lo que hay ahí moviéndose, si no existiera el espacio no tendrías poderes porque no habría tiempo, igual si hubiera espacio pero nada se movería no habría porque medir el tiempo y otra vez no tendrías poder, pero hay maneras, usualmente mediante alquimia o magia para que el tiempo pase tan lentamente que tú con todos tu recursos no tendrías poder alguno porque sería como si el tiempo no pasara, y además, no tienes poder sobre seres inmortales.

-Touché-Exclamó Rin.

-¡Cállate!

-Ya aprendieron el control del fuego, ahora deben aprender el del viento, esos dos van de la mano, además quienes se interesen en hacer la gran obra lo van a necesitar…

-¿Qué es la gran obra?-Preguntó Shiemi interrumpiendo a Amaimon.

-Es la piedra filosofal, la cual da el elixir de la vida, la medicina universal, convierte los metales innobles en oro, y además de brindarle protección al creador y por lo tanto usuario, aumenta el poder de transmutación y confiere la omnisciencia o el poder saberlo todo.-Entonces puso una piedrecilla en la mano de la joven de cabello rubio.-Pero, no se puede regalar ni vender… En este caso aprenderán por afinidad.

-¿Afinidad?-Preguntó Shima.

-Sí, dependiendo para que elemento o elementos sean mejores, los entrenaré por separado en cada uno antes de pasar a la alquimia de laboratorio, aprenderán primero lo más fácil y luego irán con lo más difícil, enseñarles a controlar el fuego desde antes fue como defensa, en la alquimia de laboratorio, van a rezongar, refunfuñar, llorar y maldecirme entre otros, pero no creo que a ti, Rin se te dificulte.-Entonces sacó una paleta parecida a las de la Chilindrina.

-¿A mí?-Preguntó Rin.

-Sí, sabes cocinar, es muy parecido a cocinar salvo que esto puede explotar con más facilidad.

-¿Cuáles son los elementos?-Preguntó Shura.

-Buena pregunta, empezare contigo, tus elementos son tierra y fuego, a pesar de ser una chica se te haría bastante fácil la alquimia con fuego, para Shiemi, seria tierra, y agua, por su lazo con todo tipo de plantas, para Kamiki, sería el agua y el viento, por ser alguien más racional ya que sus características coinciden con esos elementos. Para ustedes.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Shima, Rin y Mephisto.-En tu caso.-A Rin.- Es el fuego por herencia y habilidad natural y la aire, en tu caso Shima, sería el viento y el fuego como Rin, y en tu caso mi muy estimado hermano mayor… no sé porque cada vez que me dirijo a ti empieza a sonar en mi cabeza el tema de Beetlejuice, total, es el viento y el agua, como Kamiki salvo que ella aprenderá de una forma más elegante y tu de una mas… como decirlo, extraña, pero bastante poderosa.-Dijo mientras lamia la paleta y la pegaba a uno de sus cachetes.

-¿Más poderosa que tú?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-No exageres, cuando tu alcances mi nivel, si es que lo alcanzas, yo ya estaré varios, miles, millones de niveles por encima de ti.-Contestó Amaimon mirándolo penetrante y fríamente.-Para la próxima clase deberán traer algo que les recuerde a sus dos elementos.

-Huy si.-Exclamó.

-Claro.-Dijo.

-Yo tengo una pregunta.-Dijo Shima.

-Pues pregunta.-Contestó Amaimon.

-¿Cuál fue tu gran obra?-Ante tal pregunta Amaimon, empezó a reír, era una risa vacía y algo amarga.

-No les diré.-Dijo nada más.-Y no pregunten o les dejo mas tarea, además porque me preguntas eso. Mephisto, mephisto, mephisto.-Exclamó.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-Preguntó el otro.

-Es que no eres como Beetlejuice, el está más bonito además.-Contestó dramáticamente.- Deben de planear que sello usaran, ya les van a dar sus guantes y sin círculo no hay transmutación, consúltenlo con la almohada, recuerdan los sellos que copiaron la ante antier, van a hacer su sello con relación a sus elementos… y Ya se terminó la clase de hoy…Adiós.-Entonces, todos se fueron del salón.

-Shura ¿Por qué Amaimon dijo que nos enseño la alquimia de fuego cómo defensa?-Preguntó Shiemi.

-En realidad no lo sé, y no quiero pensar porque.-Contestó la pelirroja.

-Pues yo sí, es un demonio, yo digo que es un traidor y que en cualquier momento va a atacarnos.-Dijo Rin.

-Rin esa acusación es muy seria, cállate.- Después de un rato de silencio se fueron a sus habitaciones, en cuanto a Amaimon y Mephisto, aun estaban en el salón.

-Sabes todos desean saber algo, lo malo es que yo lo sé todo o casi todo, y saberlo todo o casi todo es una tortura-Dijo Amaimon con un tono algo sombrío mientras apagaba la luz.-Como tu maestro y hermano te recomiendo vaciar tu mente e intentar no saberlo todo, no tienes una idea de lo … complicado que es y no hagas caso a los chimes de Shiro, ese hijo de... tenía que ir con el chisme ¿verdad? Y si, si se que todavía piensas en lo que te dijo hace poco.

Caminó hacia la puerta, Mephisto lo siguió y fueron hasta la mansión, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Habían pasado algunas horas, Mephisto aun pensaba en lo que Amaimon le había dicho hasta que caminando por uno de los pasillos de la mansión se percató de una presencia, pero no era Catrina, esa presencia estaba detrás de el, se volvió rápido empuñando su sombrilla, con la intensión de atacar, entonces pudo ver la verdadera figura de esa presencia, era una mujer de cabello blanco, algo ondulado y muy largo, su piel era bastante blanca y sus ojos eran azules, bastante azules y calmados le recordaban a los de su hermano menor.

Parecía no ser alguien malo, parecía querer revelarle algo muy importante, la extraña mujer le sonrió y apartó la punta de la sombrilla que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-Sabes, tú también deseas saber más.-Dijo, su voz era suave, bastante y medio lo adormecía.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender bajando la guardia.

-También deseas saber, Amaimon no quiere saber más, pero las circunstancias lo obligan, eres una de esas personas a las que les encanta la atención y la comodidad, de una o de otra forma tienes que saber más, para tener atención y para tener más comodidad, Amaimon lo hacer por protección, pero no hablo de la suya.-Dijo.

-A que te refieres, ¿Algo malo le sucede?-Preguntó.

-Claro, todos pueden verlo, y todos pudieron verlo, y nosotros los dioses ya lo vimos, vimos lo que fue de él, lo que pasara con el, vimos sus ese fulgor en sus ojos apagarse, es nuestro pasado y para el su futuro y también para ustedes, para los dioses no hay tiempo.

-Pero Amaimon me dijo que…

-No supieras mucho, si, tiene razón, no debes saber mucho, nadie debe, pero todos saben, y terminan sabiendo más de lo que deben, humanos, demonios, ángeles, dioses y para ninguno hay perdón.-Dijo la enigmática mujer.-Pero si yo fuera tu intentaría recordar que paso después de irme de Gehenna.

-Yo me fui, y Amaimon aprendió alquimia.-Contestó.

-¿Y por qué?, Amaimon pudo nunca aprender alquimia, ¿Por qué aprendió?, que lo motivo… mejor dicho que lo obligo.-Dijo.

-Tiene que ver conmigo…

-Tiene todo que ver contigo tanto como Amaimon, yo solo quiero verlo caer, ¿por qué Amaimon te lo prohíbe?, ¿y porque tu le haces caso?, ¿eres su títere?-Preguntó ella.

-No…

-Entonces descubre que fue lo que paso, es el porqué de todo, no sabrás mas de lo que debes de saber, es la verdad, muy cierto y sin mentira, sabrás porque ustedes tienen todo que ver, porque están… ligados.-Entonces Mephisto puso la punta de la sombrilla en el cuello ejerciendo algo de presión, algo, no sabía que exactamente lo había enfadado, tal vez lo de ver a su hermano caer, solo tal vez puedo haber sido eso, muy remotamente.

-Tu nombre.-Ordenó con voz severa.

-Selene.-Entonces chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, no quería hacer caso a las palabras de Selene, pero su curiosidad podía más. Estaba en shock por haber hablado con ella, en toda la noche, no pudo dormir, era un enigma, una pregunta demasiado poderosa como para dejarla pasar era un ¿Qué sucedió?, era algo más oscuro de lo que creería que seria.


	12. Claro, bastante claro

-¡Hermanito!-Exclamó Mephisto mientras saltaba encima de él haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

-¡Sal de mi cama!-Gritó mientras lo empujaba sin éxito alguno ya que el otro no lo soltaba.-Vaca obesa… con lo flaco que esta.

-No queda mucho tiempo, tengo que arreglarte, necesitas un buen traje, debes ir presentable.-Dijo mientras lo sacaba de la cama.- ¿Y tu ropa?

-Suéltame, quítate…

-Tengo la costumbre de dormir en ropa interior desde que viví algún tiempo en Francia.-Dijo mientras se ponía la pijama. ¿Serias tan amable irte y dejar de mirarme?-Preguntó mirándolo fijamente con ganas de matarlo o algo así.

-No, como te dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, para ser exacto unas dos semanas o tres, tengo que arreglarte, iras al baile…

-¿Qué baile?-Preguntó.

-El festival de la academia de la cruz verdadera, el cual será anunciado dentro de algunos días a los estudiantes.-Dijo mientras lo miraba entusiasmado aunque su cara de entusiasmo asustaba... y mucho.

¿Me veo con cara de querer ir?-Preguntó Amaimon mientras miraba fijamente sus uñas.

-No, pero irás aunque no quieras.-Ordenó el otro.

-Este ya me salió muy chingón, pues no ¡Antes muerto que ir al baile ese!-Contestó.

-Iras como Rin y Yukio-Dijo mientras lo agarraba de las piernas y se lo llevaba a rastras.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser la victima numero uno de tus idioteces? ¿Por qué? ¿Que pecado tan grande cometí como para cargar la cruz tan grande de ser tu diablillo de indias?-Dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta la limusina.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu drama?-Preguntó le daba una muda de ropa.-Hoy compraremos lo que usaras en el baile, para evitar hacer todo el ultimo día y hacer una mala elección.

-Si… Dramaqueen.-Dijo mientras se hacía bolita.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó.

Después de un rato des ir de tienda en tienda, y en las que Amaimon en reiteradas ocasiones casi mata a su señor director por sus continuos despliegues de ira regresaron a la academia.

-¡Preferiría ir vestido de conejo!...

-No te verías mal.-Dijo Mephisto.

-Vamos a clase, y escúchame bien, llueva, truene o relampaguee no me llevaras al festival, ¡Nunca!, no me atraparas con vida.-Dijo Amaimon, entonces Mephisto buscó a los demás alumnos.

-Sera divertido porque iré yo.-Dijo Mephisto en un fallido y desesperado pseudo-intento por convencerlo.-De igual manera iras porque es mi voluntad.

-No.-Contestó Amaimon mientras entraba al salón con un humor de perros que se le notaba en el rostro.

-Pero…

-Mira subproducto de Mumm-ra el inmortal, cállate o te echo a patadas o a plomazos de aquí.-A lo que Mephisto se sentó en silencio.

-¿Por qué no quiere ir?-Murmuró Mephisto.

-Porque no puede ir con quien él quiere.-Dijo Shura también murmurando para que su muy irritado maestro no los escuchara.

-¿Y quién es?-Preguntó Mephisto.

-No te lo puedo decir.-Contestó Shura-Es que ese alguien es alguien muy nice, de la alta alcurnia el condenado, mucho caché, alguien total y completamente fuera de su alcance.-Dijo Shura intentando ocultar una mirada algo picarona que el otro baboso retrasado… quise decir nuestro muy querido y honorable director no pudo notar.

-¿Es hombre o mujer?-Preguntó con cierta intriga.

-Bueno, es difícil definirlo, es alguien bastante quejumbroso, algo soberbio, muy exigente, y no te puedo decir exactamente quien es.-Dijo Shura.

-Vamos…

-No

-Por favor…

-No…

-Porfa…

-No…

-Porfa…

-¡No!-Gritó Shura mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

-¿Tienen algo que decir?-Preguntó Amaimon mientras los miraba fijamente con cara de "muéranse".-No estoy de humor para que estén sin poner atención, fui sometido a una de las más terribles de las torturas, fui de compras con el…-Dijo indicando a Mephisto.-Sean amables y pongan atención o me veré obligado a aplicarles un correctivo físico.

-Suena muy, muy perverso cuando tu lo dices, nada más te falta agarrar el metro y…

-Shura… ¡Cállate!-Gritó Mephisto al saber que estaban en serios problemas con su maestro.

-Júpiter… dame fuerzas para tolerar a este par de… mensos.-Murmuró Amaimon.- Próxima llamada de atención y en vez de enseñarles de la manera bonita les enseñare como a mí me enseñaron y no les va a gustar ¿entendido?

-Si señor… maestro.-Contestaron a unísono.

-Bueno, mínimo ya les enseñe a producir fuego, pero que buen maestro eres Amaimon.-Dijo para sí mismo en un tono sarcástico.-Para la próxima clase deberán investigar sobre la alquimia de laboratorio y elegir un proyecto.-Entonces sacó unas llaves.-Estas llaves les permitirán acceder a la biblioteca de los alquimistas, si me lo piden podre ir con cualquiera de ustedes para ayudarle a elegir.

-Me volveré asquerosamente rico.- Exclamó Shima.

-No funciona así, la alquimia es una ciencia sagrada que fue hecha para quienes la practicara siempre y cuando lo hicieran con el debido respeto, vivieran una vida plena, no para hacer oro, además, si hacer la piedra filosofal con esa mentalidad, en vez de obtener riquezas quedaras pobre.-Entonces a Shima se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Hay proyectos relacionados con plantas?-Preguntó Shiemi.

-Sí, creo que era un tipo de piedra pero por ahora no recuerdo cual era.-Contestó el joven de cabello verde.

-¿Y hay proyectos relacionados con bebidas alcohólicas?-Preguntó Shura.

-Sí, el vino de los alquimistas, es un poco complicado pero te ayudare.-Dijo.

En cuanto a Rin y Mephisto, ellos sabían exactamente lo que iban a hacer.

-Los proyectos los empezaremos en unas tres semanas para que lo puedan estudiar, pero no podrán elegir hacer la opus magnum, aun no, es algo más complicado, antes tienen que ganar sus guantes y dejar de tener un maestro.-Contestó.-Entonces les dio sus llaves.-Claro que será estudiante por estudiante, veamos, Rin intenta producir fuego.-Ordenó.

-¿Donde?-Preguntó.

-Donde sea.-Rin extendió una de sus manos, pero después de un rato, no pudo producir nada.- Debí haber sido más específico, no en mí, en cualquier otro lugar.

-Rayos.-Exclamó el otro.

-Continua-Después de unos momentos logro prender fuego al marco de una ventana.-Sorprendente.

-Gra-gracias.-Dijo.

-Bien, ya sabes cómo crear fuego, agitando más de lo normal las moléculas, ¿cómo lo apagas?-Preguntó.

-Mmm… ¿manteniéndolas estáticas?-Preguntó sin estar muy seguro.

-Inténtalo.-Dijo.

Después de un rato el fuego se apagó a un ritmo medio.

-¿Dijiste que nos darían nuestros guantes?-Preguntó Kamiki.

-Lo pospondré, primero planearan sus proyectos, se los darán después de su proyecto, así sabré mas sobre sus ambiciones y aptitudes, afinidades, etc. y si realmente merecen ser alquimistas.- Contestó.- Shima, vas tú.

-¿Cual elemento?

-Aire.-Contesto.

Entonces lentamente el viento empezó a agitarse y volverse más caliente.

-Kamiki-Dijo Amaimon haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara en su lugar.

-¿Si?-Preguntó ella.

-El aire que agitó Shima vuélvelo agua.-Unos momentos después agua, cayó sobre Shiemi.

-Lo-lo siento.-Exclamó Kamiki.

-No- no importa.-Contestó la joven rubia vestida con un Kimono.

Después de que todos sus estudiantes, probaran lo que ya les había enseñado, el cual era el dominio casi perfecto de los elementos (el dominio perfecto se logra cuando se junta con la alquimia de laboratorio y practica), salieron, un poco más temprano de lo usual.

Más tarde, cuando ya había oscurecido, Mephisto tomó la llave que Amaimon le había dado, y decidió entrar a la biblioteca alquimista, para ver si podía encontrar algo de lo que quería hacer.

Era una biblioteca bastante amplia, hecha de mármol blanco, y los estantes de madera negra, tenia detalles en negro y oro, bastante elegante, no había mucha luz.

Empezó a buscar libros hasta que después de un rato divisó una luz azul, para su sorpresa era la luz emitida por la llama de…

-¿Rin?-Murmuró pero este no lo escucho, estaba tan entrado en la lectura, que solo pudo notar la presencia del otro cuando le toco el hombro.

-¿Mephisto?...

-Amaimon va a regañarte y mucho cuando sepa lo que le hiciste a la biblioteca.-Dijo mientras señalaba las puertas quemadas detrás de ellos.-No deberíamos estar aquí, es una sección restringida… ¿Qué buscas?

-Lo mismo que tu.-Contestó en joven de la katana, la cual estaba medio desenvainada.

-Ya veo…

-No se lo dirás ¿verdad?-Preguntó Rin aun leyendo.

-No… es un bien común.-Contestó.

Entonces apuntaron ciertas cosas en un cuadernillo, el cual le pertenecía a Rin y se fueron.

-Agua 35 litros, carbono 20 kilos, amoniaco 4 litros… Pero los demonios son diferentes, tienen más azufre, sal y salitre.-Se dijo Amaimon sí mismo.


End file.
